A Surpresa
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Pessoal essa é a minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem dela.
1. A Surpresa

Amy Cahill acordou naquela manhã de verão ás 08h30min, tomou banho, se arrumou, desceu para tomar café da manhã e descobriu que seu irmão não estava; já havia saído para a loja da esquina para ver mais cards colecionáveis, seu tio Fiske estava em uma viagem de negócios, e Nellie estava vendo TV, que foi o que Amy foi fazer também após o café, ás 11horas Nellie foi fazer almoço e Amy decidiu que iria ler um pouco, subiu até seu quarto pegou seu livro desceu e foi para o jardim nos fundos da casa e sentou-se no balanço, tudo corria normalmente nessa manhã, mas Amy mal sabia que tudo isso mudaria, mal sabia o quanto estava próxima de ter novamente aquela gagueira e aperto no peito que a 4 meses atrás quando ela e Dan venceram a caçada ela havia deixado para trás. Nem suspeitava como estava perto de reviver muitos sentimentos que teve durante a busca. Nem suspeitava...

Amy lia tranquilamente o seu livro quando a campainha tocou _''Ah a Nellie atende'' _pensou, e assim continuou a ler; mas a campainha persistiu tocando por mais uma, duas e três vezes; até que a garota resolveu se levantar e ver quem era.

Ao entrar pela porta dos fundos viu o motivo de Nellie não ter atendido, ela estava com seu Ipod no ouvido no ''volume de lesão cerebral''como Dan costumava dizer; Amy se dirgiu a porta da frente e ao abrir teve uma surpresa... Um homem com os braços esticados e uma carta nas mãos... O carteiro?

- Por que o senhor não colocou a carta na caixa de correio? – perguntou Amy agora irritada por ter levantado para atender alguém que podia muito bem ter se virado sem ela.

- A senhorita é Amy Cahill? Perguntou o homem

-Sim, eu sou, mas porq... – ela nem acabou de falar e o homem a interrompeu

-Me mandaram entregar essa carta nas mãos de Amy Cahill – e dizendo isso entregou-lhe a carta, virou as costa e saiu andando para fora do jardim bem cuidado dos Cahill.

Ainda perplexa Amy virou a carta, do outro lado aonde se encontrava o endereço do remetente, que com uma letra bonita e caprichosa lia – se:

_Londres, Ingalterra_


	2. A Carta

_Amy Cahill, Boston, E.U.A_

Querida Amy,

Sei que suas lembranças em relação a mim não são muito boas... Eu entendo, em nossa aliança no Japão, além de ter traído sua confiança, eu os tranquei em uma caverna e se o Alistair não estivesse lá vocês poderiam ter morrido, mas em relação a isso eu ainda posso dizer: _''Ah, eu só iria deixar a Natalie no hotel, engana-la e voltar para salva-los''_; mas e na Austrália, que desculpa eu posso arrumar para oque aconteceu lá?...Você só está viva hoje porque Hamilton apareceu, se não minha mãe teria te jogado aos tubarões; e eu não fiz nada para tentar impedir, tive medo de enfrentar minha mãe, preferi deixar que ela te ... matasse e sofrer com sua perda pelo resto de minha vida, a enfrenta-la e sofrer no seu lugar, tudo porque sou fraco.

Mas não estou te escrevendo para relembrá-la das situações que fiz você viver por fraqueza e egoísmo meu; estou te escrevendo para te suplicar o seu perdão mesmo sabendo que eu não mereço. Sei que provavelmente outros garotos já podem ter aparecido em sua vida, pois você é bonita, rica, bem relacionada, e eu hoje não sou nada.

Após o fim da caçada, perdi tudo; meu pai o poderoso Vikram Kabra não quer nem olhar na minha cara, tudo o que fiz na busca foi para deixá-lo orgulhoso e provar que eu era capaz e não era só um estorvo em sua vida que não lhe servia para nada, e depois de tudo que fiz por seu reconhecimento, ele nem me olha; portanto acho que não suportaria te perder também Amy, você é a única razão na qual eu me prendo para viver, você é a minha única motivação para querer continuar a respirar.

Amy sendo criado por Isabel Kabra, aprendi a não dar valor aos sentimentos dos outros e nem aos meus próprios, mas quando te conheci, deixei tudo isso de lado, comecei a me importar com oque você sente, e também com o que eu sinto por você.

Mesmo que você já não goste mais de mim, eu não podia mais guardar esse sentimento só para mim.

Amy se você ainda sente algo por mim e/ou deseja me dizer qualquer coisa nem que seja Te Odeio, vá, pois eu preciso vê la nem que seja pela última vez, por favor, me encontre no restaurante La Luna às 19h30min do dia 12 de julho, mas se você não for entenderei que não quer mais me ver, e não irei te procurar mais. Realmente espero que vá, nem que seja pra me dizer que me odeia e jogar suco em mim.

Com amor, Ian Kabra

_Londres, Inglaterra._

**Então essa é a carta pessoal, o que acharam?**

**Review...**


	3. Dúvidas

_**AMY**_

Era dia 12 de julho, já tinha uma semana que Amy havia recebido uma carta de Ian, que dizia que se ela gostasse dele e/ou tivesse algo para lhe dizer que o encontrasse no restaurante La Luna, um dos melhores e mais românticos restaurantes de Boston, às 19h30min; mas já era 17h47min e Amy não sabia se ia... Ela ainda gostava dele, mas ele não poderia saber disso, não, não mesmo; E se fosse uma armadilha? E se Ian só estivesse fingindo que gostava dela e que se importava com os sentimentos dela? E se ele ainda fosse o mesmo Ian egoísta e mimado de sempre que só se importava com ele mesmo? Mas também havia outra possibilidade, E se ele realmente tivesse mudado? E se com sua derrota ele tivesse visto o quanto ela era importante para ele e que jamais deveria ter traído sua confiança? E se ele realmente a amasse?

_**IAN**_

Era dia 12 de julho, já tinha uma semana que ele enviara sua carta com um pedido de desculpas para Amy e pedira para ela se encontrar com ele em Boston, havia dois dias que o avião de Ian pousara; ele teve que enganar seu pai dizendo que ia ver uma garota que se mudara de Londres para Boston. Mas mesmo depois de tudo o que havia feito para estar lá, ele não sabia se Amy iria a esse encontro com ele, Ian Kabra, que diversas vezes havia traído sua confiança e partido seu coração sem piedade. Mas isso não era culpa dele, afinal ele era Ian Kabra tão adorado pelas garotas que seu motorista andava com uma caixa de primeiros socorros; mas ela era diferente, ela não saia correndo atrás dele na rua, feito uma louca, dizendo que o amava; mas ele sabia que mesmo ela não o amando mais um dia ela já o amara, e ele também a amara, e ainda amava muito. E ambos já haviam derramado muitas lágrimas um pelo outro, lágrimas desnecessárias.

''_Concentração'' pensou ''Ela tem que vir...eu preciso falar com ela.'' _

Ian precisava acreditar que ela iria, ele precisava do que era provavelmente sua última chance com Amy Cahill.

Mas para ele agora só restava uma dúvida, uma dúvida que seria crucial saber a resposta; o que para ele era realmente mais importante? Ter o amor correspondido de Amy Cahill, ou o reconhecimento de seu pai, Vikram Kabra.


	4. Planos

_**AMY**_

Já eram 18h03min quando Amy se decidiu; ela iria ao encontro com Ian, mas primeiro deixaria ele falar, se percebesse verdade em suas palavras contaria a ele os seus sentimentos, mas se percebesse que Ian estava armando para ela , iria dizer que não queria vê lo nunca mais, e que não era para ele usar aqueles brinquedinhos Lucians super modernos para rastreá-la, e que só tinha ido para ele ver o que estava perdendo.

Quando estava saindo toda arrumada, Dan, que chegava em casa com uma bola na mão provavelmente vindo do campo de futebol, a encontrou:

- Aonde você vai assim – perguntou em tom sarcástico– Caminhar no parque?

- Não – respondeu com firmeza - não contara a Dan que iria se encontrar com Ian.

- Então aonde você vai? – insistiu Dan, mas sem dar tempo dela responder continuou – Já sei você vai a um encontro não é mesmo? Finalmente esqueceu aquele babaca do Ian; Então quem é?

- Quem é o que? – perguntou Amy tentando evitar dizer com quem ela ia sair.

- Com quem você vai sair – disse Dan irritado – Vai me conta logo

- Com... com – Amy diminuiu o tom de sua voz, sabia que Dan ficaria muito bravo, mas precisava dizer a verdade – com...o Ian

-O QUE!... Amy não acredito, ele e a mãezinha dele tentaram nos matar umas 10 vezes, e você ainda vai dar mais uma chance dele terminar o que não conseguiu? Amy... – disse ele agora olhando nos olhos dela – Amy... não vá, e se ele fizer alguma coisa com você, você não pode me abandonar, eu só tenho você.

Ela estava com o coração apertado, tinha que ir, precisava ter certeza se Ian realmente a amava, mas não podia deixar Dan, não ela não podia, coitado não suportaria mais uma perda.

- Dan... Vamos fazer assim se eu não voltar até à 1h você chama a polícia e os Madrigais e vão atrás de mim – disse Amy –Desculpe, mas realmente preciso ir – E dizendo isso saiu pela porta da frente.

_**IAN**_

Já eram 19h45min e Amy não aparecera, será que não havia acreditado nele? Será que não viria nem para lhe dizer que o odiava?

Ian não sabia o que fazer... deveria se declarar ou...perde-la para sempre a traindo de novo.

Mas, mesmo assim ele era Ian Kabra; não poderia chegar ao restaurante sem saber o que fazer, é claro... Tinha um plano, ele a deixaria falar primeiro porque havia ido ao encontro, se ela se declarasse, ele faria o mesmo, mas se o que Amy dissesse que o odiava e que não queria vê-lo nunca mais, ele a renderia, a raptaria e pediria como resgate tudo que Ela, Dan e os Madrigais sabiam da busca e da obra de Gideon Cahill, mas ainda existia a possibilidade dela não ir; Ian estava acostumado a se surpreender quando o assunto era Amy Cahill.


	5. Tão Diferentes,   Tão Iguais

_**AMY**_

Amy estava dentro do táxi, muito, mas muito nervosa, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho brilhante sem mangas, um sapato de salto alto também vermelho, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam presos de uma maneira bem bonita, ela queria que Ian a visse bonita, que ele gostasse dela, a achasse atraente, e soubesse o que perderia se tudo fosse uma armadilha, e foi esse pensamento que a surpreendeu, ela não se reconheceu, aquela não era a Amy que ela conhecia, aquela Amy tímida que lia e não gostava que reparassem nela, mas essa Amy agora estava guardada, guardada no fundo de seu coração; agora ela era confiante, não gaguejava mais quando falava, só as vezes quando estava muito nervosa, e na maioria das vezes isso ocorria na presença de Ian, tudo isso ela foi deixando cada vez mais ao longo da busca, e ela se sentia melhor agora.

O motorista a tirou de seus pensamentos, a avisando que haviam chagado, Amy olhou no relógio, eram exatamente 19h53min.

_**IAN**_

Eram exatamente 19h49min, e Ian se convenceu da verdade _''Ela não vem'' pensou. _Ele pagou sua água com gás e saiu, mas quando ele estava entrando no táxi uns 3min depois de ter saído do restaurante ele ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome:

- Ian!

Ele se virou para trás rapidamente, e pensou estar tendo uma visão do paraíso, uma linda jovem com um vestido vermelho brilhante sem mangas até a altura dos joelhos, sandália de salto também vermelha; ele demorou alguns instantes para perceber quem era, mas mesmo assim não acreditava:

- Amy?

- Me desculpa Ian, eu me atrasei um pouco – disse Amy sorrindo, provavelmente da cara de bobo que ele tinha estampada na cara – Espero que não tenha me esperado muito.

Ian estava sem fala, _''Como ela está confiante'' pensou. _E ainda perplexo só negou com a cabeça e a guiou de volta para dentro do restaurante.

No restaurante eles se sentaram na mesma mesa que Ian havia sentado. Após fazer os pedidos, Ian perguntou a Amy:

- Então, você veio está noite me ver. Provavelmente por uma das duas razões que eu coloquei na carta, então, eu adoraria ouvir sua bela voz me contando.

Nisso o garçom trouxe os pratos: salmões com legumes, e as bebidas suco de morango para a Amy e de melancia para o Ian.

Amy não era mais aquela garota boba e não ia se render fácil ao jogo que ela sabia que Ian estava fazendo.

- Bom...porque você não me conta primeiro – disse ela sorrindo, o sorriso que ela deu era o mesmo sorriso malicioso que Ian dava quando olhava para ela – porque me enviou aquela carta? Achei que não era uma característica dos Kabra ser devotos aos seus próprios sentimentos e muito menos aos dos outros.

E foi ai que Ian percebeu, _''Ela tem o mesmo plano que eu'',_ Então Lucians e Madrigais não pensam totalmente diferente, ou será que quando as pessoas estavam apaixonadas umas pelas outras pensavam igual?

_**AMY**_

Amy Cahill fica a cada segundo mais nervosa, será possível que Ian tinha o mesmo plano que ela? _''Será que Ian pretende ver oque eu vou fazer?'' Pensou Amy, ''Não impossível, nós nunca pensamos igual, não, não mesmo''_.


	6. O Encontro

_**IAN**_

Era agora... Tudo ou nada; perder ou ganhar, se ele não agisse naquele exato momento perderia Amy para sempre, não, ele não agüentaria outra perda, mas o que fazer... Ian não sabia... Seu pai o mataria se soubesse que ele estava em um encontro com Amy Cahill, a garota madrigal que tinha vencido a busca, e que nesse encontro ele se declarara para ela e dissera que a ama; mas o que fazer; em todos os treinamentos que ele e Natalie haviam feito, nunca, mas nunca mesmo havia tido nada que ensinasse como deve se portar se você por acaso se apaixonar perdidamente por seu adversário.

Ian levantou a cabeça e olhou para Amy, ela estava deslumbrante, quase irreconhecível, ele nunca tinha visto ela assim, só havia visto a garota de calça jeans velha e já se apaixonara... E agora com ela daquele jeito, ele não conseguia nem se concentrar direito em seus próprios pensamentos; mas olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela, ele pode reconhecer a Amy de sempre, aquela garota tímida e inteligente da busca, a mesma menina que quando falava com ele gaguejava e ficava vermelha; agora que ela colocara uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, ele percebeu o quanto ela estava nervosa; os dois não falavam, só comiam bem devagar a pelo menos uns 10 min; ele a olhava tão fixamente, e mesmo assim demorou a perceber como os olhos da garota se estreitavam quando seus olhares se cruzavam. Então pela primeira vez desde que perdera tudo no fim da caçada Ian se surpreendeu; Por que ele estava reparando nisso? Ele nunca repara isso em uma garota; então ele foi obrigado a admitir para si mesmo o óbvio: _Amy Cahill involuntariamente o havia mudado muito_; agora toda vez que olhava até uma simples fotografia da garota sentia uma estranha felicidade brotar no fundo de seu peito e ir crescendo por todo o tempo em que a imagem de Amy ocupava sua mente e seu coração. Seria mesmo possível ele estar apaixonado por aquela garota quase ruiva, que hoje estava mais perfeita do que nunca, só para impressioná-lo?

Quando o olhar de Ian cruzou o de Amy novamente ele teve certeza do que deveria fazer.

_- Amy eu acho melhor nós não falarmos dos motivos de estarmos aqui, pelo menos não agora_ – e terminando de dizer isso para ela, repetiu para si mesmo; sua mente ainda não havia entendido o que ele estava fazendo, mas seu coração sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer - _isso poderia nos deixar nervosos ou demasiado emocionados, e também isso não é assunto para se discutir no meio de um jantar; Então me conte; O que você tem feito ultimamente?_

_**AMY**_

O que ele estava fazendo? Por que ele estava evitando aquela conversa com ela? A garota não acreditou mesmo que era porque ele não queria falar de seus sentimentos durante o jantar.

O que ele estava fazendo, repensando seu plano?

**O que será que Ian tem em mente? **

**Infelizmente nem eu sei ainda.**

**Então gostaram? Reviews...**


	7. O Passeio no Parque

**Essa é a parte final, espero que gostem...**

Amy e Ian jantaram tão tranquilamente quanto foi possível, já que Amy estava muito nervosa e não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu prato; o que havia acontecido com toda aquela coragem que ela tinha quando encontrou Ian entrando no táxi e gritou seu nome com medo dele ir embora? Mas quando o seu olhar se cruzava com o dele, um olhar terno e carinhoso, ela ficava muito vermelha, e Ian dava aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre como se estivesse gostando.

Ian falou a maior parte do jantar sobre como foi ser criado por Isabel e Vikram Kabra, e Amy percebeu que não era tão fácil ser um Kabra como sempre pareceu; mas cada vez que podia ele tentava faze - lá falar dela, e como fora sua infância, uma vez Amy quase soltou _''Minha infância... Ela foi arruinada pela sua mãe'', _mas ela sabia que pelo menos disso o garoto não tinha culpa, e se sentiu mal por naqueles poucos instantes estar com muita raiva dele; será que com eles sempre seria assim, quando ela não estava suspirando por Ian, estava com raiva dele.

Eles acabaram de jantar e quando Ian finalmente pareceu não querer mais falar de sua família, eles se levantaram para ir embora, andaram em silêncio até a entrada, já estavam indo embora, só que eles ainda não haviam se acertado, e nem dito nada sobre os sentimentos deles em relação ao outro; mas Amy não puxaria esse assuntou com ele, não mesmo.

A garota já estava indo embora, quase dentro do táxi, quando Ian tomou a iniciativa:

- Amy, quer ir ao parque dar uma volta comigo?

A garota se virou e acentiu com a cabeça, sim, é claro que ela queria, pois por mais vergonha tivesse ela tinha que abrir o jogo com Ian, tinha que dizer para ele o que ela sentia, e agora ela estava certa disso, só precisava do momento certo.

Eles andaram calados até o parque, onde Ian comprou sorvetes para eles, então novamente recomeçaram a andar.

Depois de quase 10 min, os dois já haviam até acabado seus sorvetes, Ian resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Nossa como a noite está bonita. – disse Ian, e ao mesmo tempo pensou _''Cara você é tão tapado assim pra puxar assunto sobro o céu com uma menina''. _Mas para sua surpresa, ela respondeu, _''Amy, você está sempre me surpreendendo. ''_

- É tem razão a noite está mesmo linda, as estrelas estão bem brilhantes hoje.

Ele parou de andar e percebeu que Amy fizera o mesmo, só que enquanto Ian a olhava, a garota contemplava o céu. Ele se virou até ficar completamente de frente para ela, e ao perceber isso ela baixou seu olhar até poder olhar nos olhos dele:

- É estão mesmo, nunca as vi tão brilhantes, mas mesmo no auge de seu brilho, elas não conseguem superar o brilho dos seus olhos.

Ian percebeu que o olhar de Amy caiu envergonhado, e que ela começara a corar. Mas ele não iria ficar calado e encerrar o assunto aí, não agora que ele tinha conseguido um jeito, por mais idiota que fosse, de puxar um assunto que ele precisava para se declarar para ela.

Bem de leve ele pegou o rosto dela e levantou e segurou até que ela olhasse para ele.

- Amy preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante – falou Ian

- O que? – disse Amy ficando ainda mais vermelha e agora seu rosto começara a ficar quente.

- Eu te amo – Amy se surpreendeu com o que Ian disse, e após passado o choque, lhe lançou um olhar terno, e o garoto continuou – Eu coloquei na carta que lhe enviei, mas pelo visto acho que você não acreditou.

Desta vez Amy não baixou o olhar. Mas mesmo assim ela não viu que ia acontecer antes de acontecer, mas algo dentro dela sentiu e não tentou nem por um segundo sequer impedir.

Quando os lábios de Ian tocarão os de Amy, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e suas mãos começaram a tremer, mas ela estava decidida a não deixar sua timidez estragar aquele momento tão lindo, e também ela não deixaria Ian perceber que sua timidez _''atacara novamente''_, por isso colocou suas mãos no cabelo dele e o puxou para mais perto; eles se beijaram como se só houvesse os dois em todo o mundo, e como se não houvesse amanhã; sem pensar no que aconteceria se Vikram, Isabel ou até mesmo Dan fariam se descobrissem que o amor entre os dois a cada segundo crescia mais, e seria impossível ser guardado ou escondido só para eles.

**Tá,**** esse foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever, acho que é porque foi o que a inspiração mais demorou a vir. Apesar de ter ficado meio clichê, mas acho que a maioria das fics Amyan são assim.**

**Então o que acharam? Reviews...**


	8. Será mesmo Possível ?

**Pessoal estava em dúvida se eu continuava ou não essa Fic, mas aí tipo do nada veio à idéia, espero que gostem...**

Amy Cahill se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tudo estava mais do que perfeito, ela estava feliz, ria muito, nunca se sentira tão livre e tão esperançosa, pelo menos não ao lado de Ian Kabra.

Eles andavam pelo parque de mãos dadas e riam juntos em uma felicidade incontestável, o sorriso de Ian estava mais bonito do que nunca, pois era um sorriso de felicidade, de uma felicidade real; para falar a verdade Amy nunca o vira feliz, sempre que se encontravam Ian planejava alguma coisa terrível, ele trapaceava e a traía, mas agora era diferente, ele mudara, estava gentil e fofo. Amy tinha certeza absoluta de que Ian não a trairia nunca mais.

Eles avançam felizes pelo parque até que em certo ponto que estava totalmente deserto, a não ser pelos pássaros e corujas, Ian parou de andar, e Amy fez o mesmo; novamente ele se virara até ficar totalmente de frente para ela, Ian colocara a mão em seu bolso, e estava tirando alguma coisa... _''O que será que ele vai pegar, - pensou Amy - será que é para mim, para provar o quanto ele me ama'' _Sem tirar a mão do bolso,ele pegou a mão direita de Amy e levou até seu rosto, depois de soltar a mão da garota levou sua mão até o rosto dela... E finalmente tirou sua mão do bolso... E junto com sua mão ele tirou uma pequena pistola de dardos prateada.

Amy levou um susto ao ver uma pistola de dardos _''Por que Ian vai me dar uma pistola de dardos''_, foi então que Amy _entendeu ''Ele não vai me dar a pistola de dardos, não mesmo, ele não me ama, ele somente me traiu de novo pra variar''. _A menina estava desolada, ela acreditara no amor de Ian, acreditara que o garoto pudesse sentir algo por ela, assim como ela sentia por ele, mas como sempre Ian havia mentido, como sempre não se preocupava com os sentimentos dela, ele não havia mudado nadinha, ainda era arrogante e egoísta, se aproveitando de sua fragilidade emocional em relação a ele para traí-la novamente.

Ian apontou a pistola para o pescoço de Amy e com um belo e satisfeito sorriso no rosto lhe disse:

- Então Amy, está a fim de uma viagem a Inglaterra... – e fez uma pousa como se estivesse se forçando a continuar dizer, como se não quisesse pronunciar as próximas palavras, mas mesmo contra sua própria vontade o fez – Meu pai está com muita vontade de conhecer a garota, que nos fez perder a busca e que ainda por cima mandara minha mão para a cadeia.

Então a partir daí a única coisa que Amy sentiu foi uma grande moleza em todo o seu corpo antes de cair nos braços fortes e macios de Ian, mas antes de estar totalmente desacordada ela ouviu a voz do garoto sussurrar _''... Me Desculpe...Não tive escolha... '' _E percebeu que ele não fazia a menor idéia de que ela o ouvira, e antes de desmaiar por completo, sentiu Ian a tomar em seus braços e a carregar cada vez mais para dentro do parque.

Então gostaram... Reviews

Não gostaram... Reviews

Nem leram... Reviews

**PS: Eu sei que no capítulo anterior eu escrevi que era o último, mas eu comecei a escrever isso, e gostei tanto que resolvi postar...**


	9. O Caminho Para a Morte

**Então pessoal essa é a continuação, espero que gostem...**

**Só para esclarecer, o nome é um pouco exagerado, por isso não pirem (falo isso porque se fosse eu, eu piraria e gritaria muito imaginando quem iria morrer ta...).**

**PS: Izzy e Jady valeu mesmo pela review de vocês no capítulo anterior, Gostei muito que você não achou ficou clichê Jady, e Izzy eu também não consigo ficar com raiva por muito tempo (tipo assim 2 min) do Ian.**

As pessoas se viravam para olhar aquele belíssimo garoto moreno carregando uma garota quase ruiva desacordada em seus braços, e comentavam atordoadas o que o garoto estava fazendo; mas ele não estava nem aí para o que todos a sua volta diziam.

Ele quase não olhava para frente como se soubesse o caminho de cor, ele somente a olhava com um olhar arrependido, amedrontado e triste.

Ian entrou na limusine preta que o aguardava na entrada do parque ainda com Amy em seus braços, depois a deitou no banco com a cabeça na perna dele, e ficou acariciando seus macios cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

O garoto a observava silenciosamente, quando começou a sussurrar:

- Amy querida, tudo o que eu lhe disse era verdade, Eu Te Amo muito mesmo, mas precisava fazer isso... Meu pai quer conversar com você, ele me prometeu que não te faria nada de ruim, somente falaria, eu sei que eu não merecia a última chance que você me deu, mas mesmo você me perdoando e esquecendo todo o mal que te fiz te trai de novo, eu não mereço o seu amor.

Então Ian se surpreendeu... De seus olhos saiu uma pequena gota transparente e salgado, uma gota repleta de dor e tristeza, uma lágrima. Ian agradeceu por naquele momento Amy estar desacordada, ela realmente não podia vê - lo chorar.

Ele a observou o caminho todo.

Quando chegaram à pista de vôo, o motorista abriu a porta e se dirigiu para pegar Amy, mas Ian o impediu.

- Pode deixar, eu mesmo a levo.

Ian abaixou ao seu lado no banco da limusine e a beijou nos lábios, depois pegou a garota nos braços e caminhou lentamente até o jatinho, como se estivesse repensando se deveria mesmo a levar até Vikram, e se ele cumpriria mesmo a promessa de não fazer mal a sua amada.

Durante as 13hs de vôo Amy dormiu, mas Ian não pregou os olhos, ele não conseguia dormir, em seu coração havia um sentimento estranho, uma dor aguda que o consumia cada vez que ele olhava para Amy, _''Que coisa estranha é essa que eu estou sentido? – se perguntou'' _É uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça respondeu_, ''É culpa Ian, culpa''_

Essa culpa se acentuou quando o efeito do dardo começou a passar e Amy sussurrou ainda desacordada:

- Calma Dan, não precisa se preocupar, Ian gosta de mim e não me fará nada de mal, não mesmo, daqui algumas horas estarei aqui em casa de volta muito feliz por ter estado com ele...

Então Ian percebeu que a garota logo acordaria e lhe aplicou outro dardo.

Não era por maldade, era somente porque ele não iria conseguir enfrentar os olhos marejados de água da menina enquanto ela dizia que confiara nele e que mais uma vez ele tinha traído ela...

**Então pessoal gostaram?**

**Reviews...**


	10. Ela não voltou

**Continuação...**

Já eram 23hs e 43 min quando Dan realmente caiu dormindo no sofá de tanto sono; no dia anterior ele havia acordado ás 5hs (da manhã) para jogar futebol.

Exatamente 1h e 03 min (da tarde) Dan acordou com as costas doloridas de ter dormido no sofá, mas ele não se lembrava porque ele tinha feito isso.

Foi então que a resposta chegou mais cedo do que ele pode prever, ele estava esperando Amy voltar de seu encontro com Ian.

Ele se levantou correndo e saiu em disparada para o quarto da irmã.

Ao chegar lá viu que a cama estava arrumada e que Amy não estava lá, sua primeira reação foi desespero, mas depois se lembrou de que já eram 1 hora da tarde e que Amy já poderia ter saído novamente.

Então ele teve uma idéia, abriu o guarda – roupa da irmã e começou a procurar o vestido vermelho que a garota estava usando na noite anterior, mas nada achou, foi até o cesto de roupa suja dela, o virou no chão e também nada, andou pela casa toda e nenhum sinal de Amy, então foi obrigado a admitir o pior, Amy não havia voltado do encontro com o Cobra.

Dan sentiu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos verde jade, como podia ter sido tão idiota a ponto de deixar a irmã sair com aquele traidor do Ian Kabra que agora estava com ela, e só Deus sabe o que ele, aquela irmãzinha fresca e o papai nojento deles iriam fazer com a única pessoa eu lhe restava no mundo.

Nellie estava com o seu Ipod no último volume quando passou do lado de Dan e o viu chorando.

- Dan o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela tirando os fones do ouvido preocupada.

- A Amy... – respondeu Dan com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Acho q-que ela não voltou p-para casa o-ontem...

- Como assim?

- O quarto dela está intocado, eu não achei o vestido que ela saiu ontem e não a encontrei... – respondeu Dan – Eu n-não devia ter a deixado sair com o Ian, não devia.

- Espera aí Dan – disse Nellie surpresa – Com o Ian, Ian Kabra... Mas a Amy me disse que iria à casa de uma amiga.

- Viu Nellie - disse Dan agora tentando enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos – Ela até mentiu para você, só para vê-lo, e aquele monstro provavelmente a traiu de novo... Mas isso não vai ficar assim; Nellie você fica aqui avisa o tio Fiske e os Madrigais; eu estou indo para a Inglaterra...

- Não Dan, você não vai é per...

Mas Dan a interrompeu

- Nellie eu vou, tenho que salvar a minha irmã das garras daquele cobra nojento.

- Mas Dan nós sabemos como os Kabra são inescrupulosos – retrucou Nellie

-Nellie... – falou Dan dando um sorriso malicioso quase igual ao do Ian – Se eles tentarem alguma coisa contra mim, uso meus poderes de ninja contra eles.

E dizendo isso foi ao seu quarto arrumar sua mochila para ir até a Inglaterra atrás de sua irmã.

**Então o que acharam?**

**Gostaram... Reviews**

**Odiaram... Reviews**

**Nem leram... Reviews**

**Não sabe nem o que é The 39 clues, muito menos quem é Amy e Ian... Reviews também**


	11. Vikram Kabra

**Então galera essa é a parte que a Amy e o Ian chegam a Londres, eu acho que por enquanto é a maior de todas, espero que gostem...**

Quando o jatinho parou já eram 6hs da tarde em Londres, ou seja, 1h da tarde em Boston, provavelmente Dan e Nellie já haviam sentido a falta de Amy, é óbvio que eles perceberiam que a menina não passara a noite em casa, ele já sentia falta dela só pelo tempo que se afastara, imagine sua família... Sua única família... E ao pensar nisso, Ian cogitou uma possibilidade, '_'E se meu pai estivesse mentindo?'', _não, isso não era possível, Vikram lhe prometera, e se havia pelo menos uma coisa boa que tinha aprendido com seus pais era que sempre deveria honrar suas promessas; Novamente uma forte dor veio contra seu peito _''Mas eu não prometi para Amy que não a trairia nunca mais? Então porque eu a traí, eu não valho nada mesmo''._

Ian tentou se concentrar, seu pai não seria tão baixo, nem tão cruel para fazer isso, ele sabia que Vikram não se preocupava com Amy, mas seu pai sabia o quanto ele amava aquela garota quase ruiva, portanto, seria capaz de machucar o coração de seu próprio filho de tal maneira?

Novamente apressado o motorista veio pegar Amy que estava recostada no colo de Ian, mas o garoto se apressou a lhe dizer que não precisava, ele mesmo a levaria em seus braços, já que essa poderia ser a última vez que chegaria tão perto de Amy, pois depois disso ela nunca mais iria querer chegar perto dele.

O garoto entrou na limusine com Amy, e viagem era curta até a mansão, mas durante o trajeto ele conseguiu refletir.

''_O que meu pai quer tanto conversar tanto com Amy? Se ele não pretende faze-la nenhum mal porque me pediu para trazer ela, ao invez de ir pessoalmente até Boston?''_

Essas perguntas sem respostas martelavam na mente de Ian de modo que o fazia achar que enlouqueceria se continuasse a pensar sobre aquilo.

Quando a limusine parou em frente ao belo portão de Prata da mansão dos Kabra, Ian se assustou _''Por que meu pai está me esperando do lado de fora?''. _Ele pegou de novo Amy nos braços e saiu do carro.

- Ian, querido filho – disse Vikram andando em passos largos até Ian – Pode deixar, eu assumo daqui para frente – E dizendo isso foi pegar Amy.

Mas Ian não era bobo, não deixaria Vikram sozinho com ela, ele precisava garantir que seu pai cumpriria sua promessa de não machuca-la.

- Não precisa pai – disse o garoto agora encarando o pai no fundo dos olhos – Eu faço questão – Essas palavras saíram frias como gelo.

Vikram o olhou com um olhar quase mortal que fez Ian tremer, mas ele continuou como se seu pai não tivesse feito nada.

- Então me conte o que pretende falar para ela?

Vikram lhe lançou outro _**olhar, **_mas quando Ian foi respondê-lo, um funcionário chamou Vikram que teve que atende-lo, e Ian aproveitou para escapar.

O garoto ainda com Amy nos braços subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Em seu quarto deitou a menina na cama, sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a acariciar seus cabelos; mas sua felicidade durou pouco, muito pouco.

Não fazia nem 2 min que Ian havia chegado a seu quarto, que Vikram já aparecera na porta, ele observava a cena de seu filho com Amy com um sorriso malicioso quase tão bonito quanto o de Ian estampado no rosto.

Quando finalmente Ian percebeu sua presença, ele não se assustou, não se surpreendeu, estava esperando que seu pai viesse atrás dele.

Mas de certo modo o garoto se surpreendeu; Vikram não estava ali para lhe dar os parabéns por que trouxera a garota que ajudara a colocar sua mãe, Isabel Kabra, na prisão, como pensou Ian e sim para gritar com o filho por não ter levado a menina diretamente para o subsolo as casa, e sim para um lugar aconchegante e macio.

Ian tentou se justificar.

- Ela ainda está desacordada... – disse tentando ter mais tempo para uma desculpa descente – Deixe-a dormir agora, tivemos uma longa viagem amanhã pode interrogá-la.

- Tudo bem Ian – disse Vikram em tom compreensivo – mas lhe de outra dose de calmante para que ela possa dormir amanhã até às 10h.

E dizendo isso Vikram saiu do quarto, mas Ian o ouviu sussurrar.

''_Ah Ian, Ian, já está perdido, é assim que começa, se apaixona pela pessoa errada, e depois logo irá começar a abandonar seus abitos superiores só para seguir os dela... Característica de perdedores, agora só me resta minha princesa para poder me orgulhar. ''_

Ian nervoso com o que o pai disse, pegou os dardos do bolso e aplicou em Amy mais dois, depois a cobriu com seus cobertores caríssimos e foi tomar banho, ele precisava pensar.

''_Coitado... Se acha o melhor, pensa que sabe de tudo... Mas na verdade não sabe de nada... ''_

**O que vocês acham que Vikram vai com a Amy ?'**

**O que será que Ian se rfere que o Vikram não sabe ?**

**Então deem palpites nos reviews...**

**Kisses Kisses... Thata **3


	12. Noite Turbulenta

**Pessoal esse oficialmente é o capítulo mais longo até agora... Tem só pouco mais que 6 folhas, mas eu prometo que não será entediante...**

**Dan**

Dan estava impaciente, já era 13h e 53 min e ele ainda estava embarcando no avião em **Boston**; _''13hs – pensou – 13hs de vôo até Londres'', _antes de desligar o seu celular ele havia enviado uma mensagem para Amy:

**Amy,**

**estou muito preocupado...**

**Cadê você?...**

**Por que não voltou depois do encontro com o Cobra?**

**Dan**

Ele não conseguia dormir por mais que tentasse, ele não iria conseguir dormir sabendo que sua irmã podia estar sendo naquele exato momento torturada pelos Kabra, ou ainda pior, ela já poderia estar até...

Dan se recusou a pensar naquilo.

Olhou para uma pequena televisão à sua frente e tentou se distrair, às 5hs da manhã ele chegaria a Londres, onde já seria 10hs(manhã).

_**Natalie**_

Da janela de seu quarto Natalie viu o seu irmão chegar com Amy Cahill nos braços,_ ''Por que ele está carregando ela, não temos empregados para fazer isso?''._

Natalie via de longe como seu pai não estava aprovando o comportamento de Ian em relação à garota, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não iria enfrentar Vikram por causa de um amor bobo de adolescente; para falar a verdade para ela o que Ian sentia por Amy não era amor, era somente uma grande obsessão.

''_Isso sempre acontece com coisas que não temos, ou não precisamos – pensou Natalie – são sempre as que mais queremos'''._

Natalie tentou deixar o irmão de lado, ela tinha que continuar a arrumar seu closet para guardar suas roupas da nova coleção da Chanel.

Natalie passou o resto do dia trancada em seu quarto, ela sabia que o clima não estava nada bom na mansão Kabra.

Vikram passara o tempo todo desde a volta de Ian em seu escritório.

Ian, por sua vez, estava com **ela**, aquela garota Cahill; ela e o irmão eram... Eram insuportáveis, principalmente a garota, pois pelo menos Daniel era verdadeiro e decidido, já Amy era sonsa, tonta e tímida, ou seja, tinha todos os sinais de uma perdedora.

Por volta de 22h e 30 min Natalie decidiu dormir, colocou seu pijama de cor-de-rosa de seda da Victoria's Secret, escovou os dentes e os cabelos, e deitou em sua cama, _''Melhor dormir, amanhã teremos um dia cheio de emoções'', _e Natalie nem sabia como seria cheio de emoções.

_**Amy**_

Mesmo desacordada era como se Amy pudesse ver tudo o que acontecia a sua volta desde que chegara a Inglaterra.

Agora ela estava deitada na cama de Ian, mas mesmo tendo consciência de tudo que acontecia a sua volta, estava desacordada.

Ela achou muito fofo o fato de Ian ter ido dormir no chão só para ela dormir cama, mas ela ainda estava com muita, mas muita raiva dele.

Em certa hora, por volta de 6hs da manhã ela acordou, foi ao banheiro, e depois olhou pela janela do quarto, a propriedade Kabra tinha por volta de 200 guardas só no jardim da frente; não, decididamente ela não conseguiria fugir.

Ela já estava voltando para a cama, quando uma incontrolável vontade a tomou, ela andou até Ian se abaixou ao seu lado e bem, bem de leve deixou seus lábios roçarem nos dele. Apesar de tudo ela ainda o amava, e nunca poderia negar isso para seu coração.

Amy voltou para a cama em silêncio e rapidamente caiu no sono.

X-X-X

Amy estava no alto de um penhasco com um vestido branco solto que ia até a altura de seus joelhos, seus cabelos voavam com uma leve brisa.

A garota sempre ia até lá, para pensar e ver o pôr-do-sol.

Amy foi obrigada a se esconder quando ouviu vozes, ela nunca gostava de encontrar com pessoas desconhecidas que sempre ficavam olhando para ela como se ela fosse um alien.

Uma menina loira de uns 14 anos, com um micro-vestido cor-de-rosa, apareceu correndo no topo do penhasco, e gritando disse:

- Vem logo Ian.

Amy quase teve um infarto do miocárdio catastrófico, Ian, Ian estava ali, será que era mesmo possível? Logo depois que seu coração desacelerou um pouco pensou:

''_Ian Kabra não é o único Ian do mundo, só é o único no meu mundo. ''_

- Calma Ca, estou indo – disse uma voz sedosa que fez Amy ficar na ponta dos pés para poder confirmar para seu cérebro, o que o seu coração já tinha certeza.

Sim, ela estava certa, Ian Kabra estava ali.

Mas o ruim não era o fato de ele estar no penhasco também, o ruim era ele estar lá com outra garota.

Quando Ian chegou ao topo, Camilly o beijou, e como o beijou, e Ian muito mais entusiasmado do que deveria retribuiu o beijo.

Ao observar aquela cena deplorável o coração de Amy se desfez em pedaços.

A cabeça de Amy estava cheia e no fundo de sua mente somente uma pergunta martelava, _''Por que Ian estava beijando tão vividamente aquelazinha que só Deus sabe de onde veio?''_

Mas quando Amy finalmente decidiu interromper, a cena toda ficou escura, mas ainda era possível ouvir os sons dos calorosos beijos de Ian e Camilly, alguns minutos depois os sons dos beijos desapareceram e em seu lugar entraram vozes, que diziam:

- Você viu... Aquela menina ali, é, é ela a filha de Hope Cahill e Arthur Trent, eu sei, ela nunca os dará orgulho.

- Hahahaha, como ela acha que Ian, Ian Kabra vai gostar dela?

Era horrível, mas por mais que tentasse Amy não conseguia acordar, e em pouco tempo perdeu totalmente os sentidos.

X-X-X

Uma leve brisa em seu pescoço fez Amy acordar.

Estava tudo escuro.

A garota se levantou e começou a andar.

No penhasco Amy viu uma fumaça e avançou até o lugar, ao chegar lá viu aquela garota, mas onde estaria Ian?

-Olá amor!

Amy pulou a uns 3 metros e soltou um gritinho agudo.

- Ian? – disse ainda de costas, seu coração estava muito acelerado para ela poder sequer se mover.

- Amy!

A garota se virou e lá estava Ian mais perfeito do que nunca, com o **seu **sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e olhando-a com um olhar misterioso.

-Então o que faz aqui a essa hora da madrugada?

- Que horas são?

-4h e 47 min – disse Ian olhando no relógio – mas você não respondeu, o que faz aqui a essa hora da madrugada?

- Me diga você primeiro!

- Houve um desabamento na descida do penhasco, não conseguimos descer, mas já devem ter resolvido o problema – disse Ian – _já que você está aqui._

Ian não fazia idéia do quanto essas simples palavras a machucaram, mas ela fingiu indiferença e continuou:

- E quem é aquela? – apontou para a garota sentada que agora contemplava uma grande fogueira como se não estivesse nem ai para o fato de ter que passar a noite em um penhasco.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta Amy.

- Vim aqui ontem à tarde, tropecei e desmaiei – mentiu.

- Eu também tropecei aqui – e dizendo isso levantou sua camisa para lhe mostrar um leve arroxeado na região das costelas; Amy tentou não desmaiar novamente ao vê-lo sem camisa.

- I-Ian, você não me respondeu, quem é a garota?

- É a Camilly, minha namorada.

- S-sua o-o-oque?

- N – A – M – O – R – A – D - A

Ian andou até Camilly e a chamou.

- Amor... – ela se levantou em pulo e tascou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, o que deixou Ian levemente corado por Amy estar vendo aquilo – v-venha a-aqui, q- quero que conheça uma **parente** m-minha – Ian enfatizou de formar gélida a palavra parente.

- Essa é Amy Cahill – disse para Camilly

- Essa é Camilly Cooper – disse para Amy

Camilly lançou um olhar ameaçador para Amy e disse:

- Oi – a palavra saiu fria como gelo.

- Bom... Vou deixá-las se conhecerem melhor – falou Ian em um tom nada animado.

O garoto adentrou pelas árvores e Amy percebeu que Camilly a encarava.

- Então você e **meu** Ian são parentes?

- Sim - respondeu Amy – primos de 570º grau.

- Vou direto ao ponto – disse Camilly – O que você está fazendo aqui estragando minha noite?

- Como assim?

- Eu mandei cortar as árvores para ter uma noite maravilhosa, M – A – R – A – V – I – L – H – O – Z - A, sem ninguém interromper, e sem Ian fugir de mim, e você aparece aqui.

Amy riu.

- Do que está rindo – perguntou Camilly parecendo confusa, mas nada feliz.

E Amy ainda rindo respondeu

- Primeiro, para sua informação maravilhosa é com S e não com Z, e segundo, você, noite maravilhosa, com o Ian, Ian Kabra.

-É – disse Camilly indignada com o pouco caso de Amy – Algum problema?

- É que... – naquele momento por mais incrível e extraordinário que pareça, Amy sabia exatamente o que fazer – é que ele me ama, por isso que ele sempre foge de você.

Naquele exato momento Amy viu o olhar assassino de Isabel cruzar o olhar de Camilly.

A garota voou em seu pescoço e começou a empurrar Amy até a ponta do penhasco.

- A - M – Y – gritou Ian desesperado ao chegar e ver aquela cena desesperadora – Camilly, solte- a.

Camilly o olhou com muita raiva e empurrou Amy do penhasco com toda a sua força, pois para ela estava mais do que claro que Amy estava certa, Ian a amava.

O corpo de Amy estava caindo e ela já estava quase perdendo a consciência quando ela pode ouvir a voz desesperada de Ian:

- AMY EU TE AMO.

Ian gritara isso e em poucos segundos Amy pode ver uma silhueta escura indo a seu encontro.

Quando as mãos de Ian encontraram o corpo de Amy ele a puxou para mais perto, a beijou apaixonadamente e juntos seguiram para a morte certa.

_**Ian**_

Ian estava naquele quarto desde que chegara, ele não agüentava mais encarar Amy desacordada, toda vez que a olhava imaginava ela chorando.

Ele pegou um cobertor e um travesseiro, colocou no chão para dormir.

Foi difícil pegar no sono, porque além da grande culpa em seu coração pelo que tinha feito com Amy, ele ainda estava dormindo no chão duro. Mas quando conseguiu dormir, dormiu profundamente, não dormia desde que estivera em Boston.

X-X-X

Amy estava com um vestido preto até os pés, o pano de cima era rendado, ela também usava uma luva preta de renda, ela estava com as mãos no rosto, **(quem não entendeu procure no google pela capa do livro Fallen), **um leve vento fazia seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados voarem, eles estavam em uma clareira circular e Ian trajava um termo preto.

Ian começou a andar em direção a garota, mas parou ao perceber que Amy estava chorando.

- A-Amy? – disse Ian relutante – Por que você está chorando?

Amy lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

- C-C-Como v-você t-tem a ca-cara d-de p-p-pau?

- Não entendo – respondeu Ian.

Amy deu uma risada melancólica.

- Eu acreditei em você Ian, acreditei na sua palavra e no seu amor – disse Amy – E o que você fez? Trouxe-me aqui, para o encontro com a morte.

Ian não estava entendendo, ele não se lembrava de nada.

Começou a chover, e o céu passou rapidamente de um belo azul para um arroxeado assustador; um relâmpago cortou o céu iluminando Amy no centro da clareira, mas o relâmpago também fez Ian ver uma figura encapuzada na outra extremidade da clareira circular.

Essa figura usava uma espécie de ''túnica'' preta, com uma grande touca que cobria seus olhos, mas Ian pode ver seu sorriso enquanto a figura avançava até Amy, que imóvel o observava como se o esperasse, o sorriso era brilhante e perfeito, mas também era um sorriso assassino, como um leão mostrando suas presas para um antílope antes de abate-lo.

Ian começou a avançar até Amy também, mas a figura estava muito a sua frente, então Ian começou a correr, mas por mais que o fizesse não chegava até a menina.

O garoto parou de correr perplexo quando a figura encapuzada parou e tirou o capuz.

- Pai? – disse Ian

Vikram kabra lhe lançou um olhar frio, depois olhou para Amy, colocou sua mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de madeira, que apontou para a garota.

- É com isso que pretende me matar Vikram – exclamou a menina – com uma vareta?

- Não acredita no potencial de minha varinha – disse Vikram – Então prove dela!

Então Vikram gritou uma palavra que Ian nunca ouvira antes:

- C – R – U – C – I – O

Amy foi erguida no ar e começou a se contorcer e a gritar.

Ian estava agoniado, não conseguia mais avançar, era como se um campo de força invisível o impedisse.

Havia passado alguns minutos tentando chegar até Amy, quando Ian finalmente se convenceu de que não conseguiria e gritou:

- Vikram pare, não vê que está machucando-a, ela está sofrendo.

- Você não quer que ela sofra Ian – disse Vikram com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Então está bem.

Ian caiu no chão aliviado, mas seu alivio durou pouco, até Vikram gritar:

- AVADA KEDAVRA

O corpo de Amy foi arremessado ao chão sem vida.

X-X-X

Ian acordou gritando em seu quarto, olhou para a cama e percebeu que Amy ainda dormia, ele olhou para o relógio era 6 e meia da manhã.

Ele já estava voltando a dormir, quando sentiu um molhado entre as suas pernas, ele puxou o cobertor e...

- Não, não, não... – disse Ian não acreditando.

Isso não era possível...

Ele, Ian Kabra urinara em suas calças.

**Então...**

**Gostaram... Reviews**

**Odiaram... Reviews**

**Nem leram... Reviews**

**Tão rindo tanto que nem conseguem digitar? Peça para alguém digitar para você, mas... Review**

**Acha que eu sou louca, faz parte, então... Review**


	13. A Briga e Encontro Inesperado

**Pessoal esse capítulo na minha opinião ficou legal...**

**Ian**

Ian acordou às 9hs tomou banho e observou Amy dormir tranquilamente.

Estava em paz até que seu pai apareceu no quarto às 9hs e 30 min, e começou a falar, sem nem o menos dizer Bom Dia.

- Então Ian você teve o seu tempo com a garota, agora ela irá ter que ir para o subsolo comigo; vou interrogá-la.

Ian o olhava firmemente.

-Não.

- O que você disse Ian Kabra?

O coração de Ian acelerou, ele estava enfrentando seu pai.

- Eu disse NÃO, o senhor não irá levar Amy, se só deseja conversar com ela, pode muito bem conversar com ela aqui mesmo em meu quarto e em minha presença.

- Tudo bem Ian, agora você me pegou – disse Vikram – Não, eu não vou só conversar com a garota.

- Então o que fará?

- Eu vou me vingar dela – revelou Vikram

- S-Se vingar c-como?

- Vou mata-la - disse Vikram com uma naturalidade, como se estivesse falando que iria levar Amy para passear no parque, e isso assustou Ian.

Quando Ian foi falar, Vikram o interrompeu.

- Não diga nada filho – disse **fingindo** ser compreensível – eu sei que você gosta muito dela, mas acredite em mim, depois que ela não estiver mais entre nós será como se nunca tivesse existido, foi assim com os pais dela.

Ian estava perplexo, era como se um leão furioso estivesse crescendo dentro de seu peito.

- COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO FARÁ FALTA – Gritou Ian – COMO ASSIM OS PAIS DELA NÃO FIZERAM FALTA.

- Ian acredite em mim será como sempre foi antes de você conhecer ela – respondeu Vikram calmamente – Você e Natalie voltaram para a escola, você se interessará por uma bela garota, de alto nível como você e tudo será perfeito.

- NÃO NADA SERÁ PERFEITO, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ, EU NÃO CONSIGO CONVIVER SABENDO QUE MATEI ALGUÉM – Ian gritava de modo que pudesse ser ouvido em toda a propriedade – SE VOCÊ QUER SABER ARTHUR E HOPE PODEM NÃO TER FEITO FALTA PARA VOCÊ, MAS FIZERAM MUITA FALTA PARA AMY E DAN, E AMY FARÁ MUITA FALTA PARA MIM.

Agora parecia que Ian havia realmente irritado seu pai.

- Olha aqui mocinho agora você passou dos limites – disse aumentando o seu tom de voz, mas não chegava a gritar – Arthur e Hope morreram porque se meteram com o que não deveriam, e nenhum motivo além disso.

Ian o observava com fúria em seus olhos, não era possível que aquele era seu pai, não podia ser possível que Vikram Kabra que sempre fora um modelo a ser seguido para Ian era aquela pessoa horrível e inescrupulosa.

- Agora se puder me dar licença – disse avançando até Amy – Estou aqui perdendo tempo.

- JÁ TE DISSE VIKRAM, VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR AMY!

E dizendo isso entrou a frente da cama onde agora Amy dormia inquieta.

Vikram o olhou com ódio, e disse:

- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter que fazer isso.

A últiama coisa que Ian sentiu foi uma grande dor em sua cabeça e o impacto e ter caído no chão duro.

_**Natalie**_

A garota acordara às 8 e meia da manhã, tomara banho e estava tranqüila lendo um livro em sua cama quando ouviu gritos vindos do quarto de Ian.

Relutante ela foi até lá.

Pela porta entre aberta Natalie pode ver Ian em frente a Amy gritando com Vikram, viu também seu pai tirar uma pistola de dardos do bolso e atirar em Ian, seu irmão caiu no chão, Vikram passou por cima dele pegou Amy desacordada da cama, e saiu do quarto.

Natalie correu para se esconder, ele não poderia vê-la.

Ela estava atordoada.

Quando Vikram saiu, ela entrou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Ian, ele não devia ter enfrentado o pai, mas o pior é que ela sabia como ele se sentia.

Eles eram uma maldição, os Cahill, mesmo só sendo dois, Amy e Dan, ele ainda destruiriam toda a família Kabra.

Isabel estava presa por causa deles, agora Ian enfrentara o seu pai pela Amy, e Natalie, bom Natalie não sabia realmente o que era aquilo que ela sentia em relação a Daniel Cahill, ela só sabia que era forte e profundo, e que por ele ela era capaz de por fogo em todas as suas roupas da Chanel.

X-X-X

A cabeça de Natalie estava girando, e nada melhor do que ir fazer compras para melhorar o seu humor.

Ela andou lentamente até a limusine, a cena que presenciara de seu pai atirando em Ian não saia de sua cabeça.

Natalie entrou na limusine e foi pensativa até a Rua Barchelli onde ficava sua loja favorita.

A garota saiu lentamente do carro, disse ao motorista que ela ligava quando acabasse, pois ela queria ficar sozinha.

Olhou no relógio, exatamente 10hs e 22 min.

O motorista já havia ido embora quando Natalie foi entrar na primeira loja.

Mas foi impedida de fazer isso, pois na calçada uma pessoa que vinha correndo a atropelara.

Eles rolaram pelo chão, e a pessoa parara em cima de Natalie, quando ela levantou a cabeça para xingar a pessoa, só consegui dizer uma única palavra.

_- Daniel._

**Gostaram ?**

**Reviews...**


	14. O Beijo da Vida

**Gostaria de agradecer os Reviews, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz quando os leio... Ou talvez vocês saibam...**

**Amy**

Amy acordou amarrada em uma cadeira dura e gelada em uma sala quadrada toda de metal, demorou alguns segundos para ela perceber que estava pendura sob um enorme buraco redondo cheio de água.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que tudo era outro pesadelo, então ela começou a gritar:

- IAN, IAN CADÊ VOCÊ?

Uma risada maligna veio das sombras.

- Ian não vai vir te salvar, apesar dele querer – Vikram Kabra falou – Você acredita que tive que atirar com um dardo em meu próprio filho para poder te trazer aqui?

Amy estava perplexa, pelo que ela entendera Ian enfrentara o pai por ela.

- Então o que você quer comigo Vikram? – disse Amy secamente.

- Pelo que Ian fala de você, achei que fosse inteligente cara Amy – respondeu Vikram sorrindo – Mas pelo visto não é.

- Ignorando o que você acabou de dizer, vou perguntar novamente – disse Amy rispidamente, que de relance olhou para baixo e se lembrou que tinha medo de altura e que estava pendurada a uns 3 metros do chão – O que você quer comigo Vikram?

- Não é óbvio minha querida – respondeu Vikram – Vingança.

Amy estremeceu.

**Ian**

Sua cabeça doía muito quando ele acordou.

Uma vaga lembrança em sua mente lhe dizia que Amy corria perigo.

Ele se levantou e olhou para o relógio, 30 min havia se passado desde que Vikram atirara nele.

Seu pai estava esquecendo dos próprios ensinamentos?

Excesso de confiança é um defeito muito grande.

Ao longe Ian ouviu um fraco grito.

- AMY

O garoto saiu de seu quarto correndo, para o subsolo.

Ao chegar lá viu a cena mais horrível que havia presenciado em sua vida.

Vikram estava descendo Amy em uma cadeira para um tanque de água.

''_Ele vai afogá-la''_

Ian não conseguia se mover.

Ele tinha que impedir aquilo, mas o que fazer?

Amy estava quase submersa no tanque exceto pela cabeça que estava começando a submergir.

Então Ian viu sua salvação um dardo no chão, mas só havia o dardo sem pistola, mas ele tinha que tentar, era sua única chance.

Ian mirou, e o dardo passou bem perto da nuca de Vikram, que tão entretido com o seu ato maligno não percebeu.

''_Ah, eu errei – pensou Ian querendo se matar – O que eu faço agora?''_

Então como uma flecha uma luz atravessou sua mente com uma idéia.

Não era muito boa podia dar certo, mas era mais provável que desse errado, mas Ian tinha que tentar.

Atrás de Vikram a uns dez centímetros de distancia dele, Ian se se encostou à parede de metal, ele iria tentar pegar o dardo.

Amy gritava cada vez mais alto e isso deixava Vikram irritado, mas ele ainda a torturava, ficava abaixando e levantando a corda, submergindo e imergindo a cabeça da garota.

A cada instante o coração de Ian acelerava mais.

Ele pegou o dardo em suas mãos tremulas.

Encostou-se na parede exatamente atrás de seu pai. Ele só teria uma única chance, desta vez era certo, se falhasse seu pai perceberia.

Ian respirou fundo tentando desacelerar seu coração.

Ele segurou com firmeza o dardo na mão direita e avançou até eu pai.

Vikram percebeu o avanço de Ian soltando a corda e fazendo Amy submergir totalmente.

Ele pulou em cima de seu próprio filho que impulsivamente pulou para o lado.

Vikram caiu em cheio ao chão e Ian cravou o dardo em sua nuca.

Ian correu até a corda emergindo Amy até a superfície.

A garota estava desacordada, ele a desamarrou e a deitou no chão frio da sala.

Ela ainda tinha pulsação, ainda estava viva, mas por mais que Ian tentasse não conseguia faze-la acordar.

Ele já estava desesperado, quando teve uma idéia brilhante, mesmo sabendo que Amy poderia matá-lo por causa disso.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ian se inclinou para baixo levemente e toucou os lábios de Amy com os seus.

Amy começou a se mexer.

O olhar de Ian brilhou ao ver a garota se mexendo.

_- Ian, Ian..._

- Estou aqui amor...

- IAN

Amy se levantou em um pulo e olhava para Ian com raiva e com medo.

Ian a olhava confuso.

- O que aconteceu Amy?

- O que aconteceu? Você não sabe o que aconteceu Ian Kabra?

Ian estava cada vez mais confuso, por que ela estava brava com ele, ele acabara de salvar a vida dela.

- Não, não sei.

- Bom... Por onde eu começo – disse Amy andando pela sala – Ah, você me enganou, me trouxe para a Inglaterra e eu quase morri afogada.

Ian abaixou a cabeça e virou de costas para Amy.

Uma lágrima transparente correu pelo seu rosto moreno.

O coração de Amy batia em seu peito como se quisesse sair para fora.

- I-Ian?

- O que? – disse Ian tentando não transparecer a tristeza em seu peito em sua fala.

- M-me desculpa? – disse Amy quase chorando.

Ian se virou de frente para Amy, agora não se importava mais se ela o visse chorando.

- Não Amy – a garota o olhou angustiada – quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu e não você.

Amy o observava atentamente.

- Eu te trai quando você confiou em mim mesmo depois de todo o mal que eu havia te feito, Amy eu não te mereço, mas sou egoísta demais para abrir mão de você e de seu amor.

Ian se ajoelhou no chão pegou a mão de Amy e disse:

Amy Cahill, Eu Te Amo... Quer namorar comigo? – Amy ficou olhando para ele imóvel e Ian continuou – Entenderei se disser não, e prometo que se essa for sua vontade nunca mais te procurarei.

Amy respirou lentamente, mas em seu peito seu coração batia como louco.

- Ian Kabra, sim você me traiu – disse ela puxando Ian para que ele pudesse se levantar – Mas mesmo assim Eu também Te Amo.

Amy se inclinou levemente sobre Ian e bem de leve o beijou nos lábios.

Ian retribuiu o beijo de Amy.

Foi um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Eles pararam de se beijar, mas seus lábios ainda estavam colados quando Amy sussurrou _''Sim''._

Amy e Ian saíram da mansão Kabra às 10hs e 45 min com destino ao aeroporto de Londres. Eles voltariam para Boston.

No aeroporto eles só conseguiram um horário para o jatinho de Ian às 14hs.

Dan e Natalie foram para a mansão Kabra atrás de Amy.

Natalie estava tão atordoada e tão feliz por causa de Dan ao mesmo tempo, que até se esqueceu de suas compras.

- Natalie – disse Dan – Você sabe o que aconteceu com a minha irmã?

Natalie narrou resumidamente o que vira na mansão antes de sair.

- Então você quer dizer que... Que Amy pode... Pode...

Natalie acentiu com a cabeça.

Daniel começou a chorar.

Quando o motorista parou o carro no portão Dan saiu correndo do carro. Eles vasculharam por toda a mansão o que demorou umas 2 horas.

Por fim chegaram ao subsolo.

Encontram o chão molhado e Vikram desacordado.

_- Eles fugiram_ – disse Natalie

Dan e Natalie chegaram ao aeroporto às 13hs e 49 min.

Natalie pediu permissão para o vôo do jatinho.

- Desculpe senhorita – disse a atendente no balcão – Só será possível as 16hs.

Natalie se jogou em uma cadeira.

- Calma Natt – disse Dan – Pelo menos sabemos que eles estão seguros.

**Gostaram ?**

**Bom eu achei meio Conto de Fadas a parte que o Ian atacou o ikram e salvou a Amy, mas eu amei a parte que el pede ela em namoro...**

**Bom... Me digam o que acharam nas Reviews...**

**Beijinhos...**


	15. Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Aqui está... Capítulo 15...**

**Foi difícil vir à idéia, mas eu consegui, e eu gostei...**

Nellie Gomez não agüentava mais ficar em Boston sem notícias de Dan e Amy.

Foi quando ela se decidiu às 23hs em Boston que ela iria para a Inglaterra.

Chegaria lá no dia seguinte, por volta de 12hs em Boston, ou seja, 17hs em Londres.

* * *

><p>O jatinho era enorme, tinha duas poltronas enormes, TV, radio, vídeo game, frigobar, ar condicionado, internet...<p>

Entrando no jatinho Amy recebeu um aviso.

Sua barriga estava reclamando.

Ela não comia nada desde... Desde que saira de Boston há quase 2 dias.

- Caramba Amy, eu me esqueci, você não comeu – disse Ian mordendo os seus maravilhosos e bem desenhados lábios – Me desculpa?

Amy sorriu.

- Deve ter comida no armário e no frigobar.** – **disse Ian indo até lá.

Ian foi até o armário e trouxe 2 pacotes de doritos e duas cocas.

Eles se sentaram nas duas poltronas enormes comeram enquanto conversavam.

Amy já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Ian já havia pedido desculpas para ela.

''_Ele estava muito diferente. ''_

''_Será possível uma pessoa mudar tanto em quase dois dias?''_

Ian sorria para Amy.

Seu sorriso era quente e acolhedor.

Seus lábios eram tão lindos, e tão cálidos.

Amy só se deu conta do que fez depois de ter feito.

Quando percebeu já estava com os seus lábios colados nos de Ian beijando ele.

_- Ops._

Amy se separou de Ian e percebeu que em seu rosto tinha um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- Por que está com esse sorrisinho Kabra? – disse Amy brincando.

Ian abaixou a cabeça e fechou o sorriso.

Amy se abaixou ao seu lado para ver o que ele tinha.

Então Ian pulou em cima dela e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da garota que ria desesperadamente.

Os dois caíram no chão.

Ian parou de fazer cócegas na Amy e ambos ficaram deitados olhando para o teto.

- Ian o que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Acontecer quando?

- Quando o seu pai acordar.

- Não tenho certeza – disse Ian se apoiando no braço para poder olhar nos olhos de Amy - provavelmente vira atrás de nós.

Amy tremeu com a idéia de Vikram Kabra invadindo seu apartamento em Boston.

– Não se preocupe não vou deixar-lo fazer mal algum a você amor.

E dizendo isso debruçou-se para beijar a garota.

* * *

><p>Já haviam se passado 2hs quando Daniel Cahill e Natalie Kabra entraram no jatinho particular da garota rumo a Boston.<p>

Eles chegariam lá 5hs(UK) ou 24hs(US).

Dan faminto foi direto para o frigobar, pegou doritos e coca e começou a comer.

- Você só pensa em comer Daniel?

- Só quando eu estou nervoso e com pessoas chatas – respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Natalie.

- Não se esqueça que você está no meu jatinho e que eu posso jogá-lo para fora a hora que eu quiser que ninguém vai notar falta.

Dan lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, mas ficou quieto não era bom irritar a prima britânica.

**5hs depois**

- Ai como é um tédio passar 13hs em um avião – disse Dan

- Noossa, parabéns Daniel você descobriu o mundo.

- Natalie por que você e seu irmão sempre se acham superiores aos outros?

- Nós não nos achamos, nós somos.

Dan a encarou por vários minutos, mas a garota não corou nem desprendeu o olhar do dele.

Dan balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

''_Estou tão próxima dele, e não posso contar meus sentimentos, não posso abrir meu coração'' pensou Natt_

Aparentemente era um mar de rosas ser uma Kabra, mas a realidade não era bem assim.

Natalie e Ian nunca tiveram uma infância de verdade, sofriam por causa de seus pais, porque pior do que eles não estarem ao seu lado te apoiando e sempre te ouvindo, é eles estarem lá e não quererem nada com você.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Natalie e ela se virou para o lado para Dan não ver, mas não adiantou muito, pois pouco tempo depois ela estava soluçando e seu rosto estava lavado de lágrimas.

- Natalie, você está chorando?

- Não, Daniel, não estou não – disse tentando secar suas lágrimas rapidamente.

- Está sim, você está chorando.

Natalie o encarou com um olhar mortal que sempre fazia as pessoas se afastarem, ou no mínimo corarem, mas o olhar não provocou efeito algum no garoto.

Natalie se levantou e foi até o banheiro, mas Daniel segurou seu braço no meio do caminho.

- Por que você está chorando?

Natalie não queria contar, mas aqueles olhos... Aquele olhar acolhedor, e compreensivo...

Ninguém nunca olhara para Natalie assim, de um modo que pudesse fazê-la esquecer de tudo, do irmão, dos pais, de suas roupas, de sua vida, e que fazia parecer que não havia mais ninguém no mundo, só os dois se olhando e se perdendo nos olhar um do outro.

Natalie se perdia mais naqueles olhos verde-jade a cada minuto, mas nunca imaginou que faria o que fez.

Quando percebeu, já estava caída no chão em cima de Daniel o beijando.

Natalie separou seus lábios dos de Dan, mas não saiu de cima dele, continuou a encarar o garoto, que a encarava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Depois de vários momentos somente se olhando Natalie finalmente saiu de cima de Dan.

Sentou no chão ao seu lado, mas ele continuou deitado como se estivesse em estado de choque.

- Dan? – disse Natt cutucando ele com o dedo **(Notem que ela chamou ele de Dan e não de Daniel.)**

- Oi - Ele se virou de lado e apoiou a cabeça no braço, ele parecia meio avoado como se estivesse dopado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Natalie parecendo preocupada.

''_Será que ele bateu a cabeça muito forte no chão quando eu me joguei em cima dele?''_

- Melhor impossível – respondeu e voltou a se deitar e observar o teto do jatinho.

Natalie corou ao entender o motivo de Dan estar tão... avoado.

**Noossa quando comecei a escrever aqui no FanFiction nunca achei que teria criatividade para tanto... 15 capítulos, e ainda não acabei...**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews...**


	16. O Rapto

**Olá pessoinhas, **

**Aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem...**

**Estou impressionada, os meus capítulos estão cada vez maiores...**

Amy estava feliz, muito mais feliz do que estivera em tempos.

Ian a olhava com um olhar acolhedor e em seus lábios tinha um sorriso quente.

Eles estavam sentados no chão do jatinho assistindo o filme Starstruck: Meu namorado é uma super estrela, abraçados.

Começou a música ''Hero''.

_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere you wanna go  
>Yeah<br>I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything you wanna hear  
>But<br>I'll be your __hero_

_Eu não sou super-homem_

_Eu não posso pegar a sua mão_

_E voar para onde você quer ir_

_Yeah_

_Eu não posso ler a sua mente_

_Como um sinal da Billboard_

_E te dizer tudo o que você quer ouvir_

_Mas_

_Eu vou ser o seu herói_

_Cause I  
>I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity<br>I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yea, I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero_

_Por que eu_

_E posso seu o que você precisa_

_Se você for a única para mim_

_Como a gravidade_

_Eu não vou ser parado (Se traduzir ao pé da letra é ''Eu vou ser imparavel'')_

_Eu, yeah, eu acredito em destino _

_Eu posso ser um cara comum com coração e alma_

_Ma se você for a única para mim_

_Então eu vou ser o seu herói_

_(...)_

Aquela música.

''_É incrível como os artistas têm o dom de por no papel tudo o que sentimos. – pensou Ian''_

Ele olhou para Amy, ela sorria para ele.

Eles estavam se aproximando um do outro quando o piloto saiu da cabine.

- chegamos.

Ian encostou levemente os seus lábios nos de Amy, ele iria beijar a garota como se o piloto não estivesse ali, mas Amy corou e se afastou dele.

- Vamos.

Ian suspirou.

- Vamos

* * *

><p>Eles tomaram um táxi até a casa de Amy, era 22hs.<p>

Amy entrou em casa em silêncio, olhou por toda a casa e não encontrou ninguém.

O telefone tocou.

_- Alô_

_- Amy, Amy, sou eu Dan !_

_- Dan!_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Estou, ond..._

_- O que aquele Cobra fez com você?_

_- Nada Dan, el..._

_- Não se mexa Amy, eu estou voltando, chego aí daqui umas 2hs._

_- Voltando d..._

_Tu Tu_

Ele já tinha desligado

- Então...

- Dan está voltando, mas eu não sei nem para onde ele foi.

- Eu acho que sei

- Para onde?

- Bom... Faz dois dias que você não volta para casa, ele sabia que você tinha saído comigo, acho que ele foi para a Inglaterra.

Fazia sentido o que Ian dizia.

- E Nellie?

- Provavelmente foi junto, você não tem que se preocupar, eles já estão voltando.

- É tem razão.

Amy se sentou ao lado de Ian no sofá eles ligaram a TV, ficaram abraçados no sofá vendo (ou não) uma maratona de Feiticeiros de Wearely Place.

Amy pegou um lanche e eles ficaram sentados.

Ian passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Amy.

Ele sorria para ele.

Ele a beijava levemente nos lábios e assim se passaram 2 h

* * *

><p>Daniel Cahill chegou à porta de sua casa ainda avoado com o beijo de Natalie, e com os vários que vieram depois.<p>

Mas seu coração acelerou como nunca ao ver a sua irmã beijando Ian Kabra.

-O QUE É ISSO?

- Bom... Se você não sabe é um beijo e é algo mui... – tentou dizer Ian

- O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – gritou Dan ignorando totalmente Ian.

- Bom... Ele... F-Fez o-o f-favor d-d-de me t-traz-zer.

- FAVOR... FAVOR... M-MAS ELE QUE TE LEVOU.

Natalie apareceu na porta ao lado de Daniel.

- Calma Dan.

Ele passou a mão na cintura da garota

Aí foi a vez de Ian gritar.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO DANIEL CAHILL?

- Como assim? – ele parecia não entender o que Ian.

Ian andou até ele e ''delicadamente'' puxou seu braço da cintura de Natalie.

- Ah, isso! – respondeu Dan

Dan e Ian se encaravam com olhares mortais.

- VOCÊS PODEM PARAR – Gritaram Amy e Natt ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois olharam rapidamente para as garotas, ambas estavam vermelhas de raiva.

E em coro responderam:

- Tudo bem amor.

E de novo

- Não chame a minha irmã de amor.

Encaravam-se no fundo dos olhos.

Amy puxou Dan para um lado e Natalie puxou Ian para o outro.

- Dan para de implicar com o Ian.

- Mas ele te raptou, você poderia estar morta Amy.

- Mas não estou, eu gosto do Ian, e você sabe disso, mas me conte quando começou a gostar de Natalie?

- Bom... A hora que ela me beijou no avião.

Amy arregalou os olhos

*...*...*

- Pare imediatamente de implicar com o Dan.

- Desde quando você o chama de Dan?

- Desde o avião.

- Ah, eu adoraria ouvir o que aconteceu nesse avião. – ele a encarava nervoso.

- Você não é o meu pai Ian.

- Não sou mais ou seu irmão, nossa mãe está presa, se você não percebeu o nosso pai quer matar tanto a Amy quanto o Dan, e eu sou mais velho e isso me torna responsável por você, então pode começar a me contar.

Natalie resumiu o maximo que pode os ocorridos do avião.

Ian lançou um olhar de raiva ao garoto no outro canto da sala.

- Mas Natt, é o Daniel, o garoto que se acha um ninja.

- E isso é o legal nele, ele está sempre bem humorado e... Eu não tenho que te explicar porque eu gosto dele Ian.

E dizendo isso Natalie deixou Ian sozinho, andou até Dan e juntos subiram para o quarto dele.

Ian andou até Amy, passou o braço na cintura dela e disse:

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Não faço idéia.

Ela o abraçou.

* * *

><p>- Amy, cadê a Nellie? – perguntou Daniel ainda bocejando no dia seguinte.<p>

É mesmo, ela ficara tão surpresa quando Dan chegou com Natalie que se esquecera totalmente da Au pair.

- Pensei que estivesse com você.

- Não ela ficou aqui.

O telefone tocou, os dois se olharam e correram para o telefone.

Amy chegou primeiro.

Ela ouvia atentamente.

Ian, Dan e Natt estavam preocupados.

- O que foi querida – disse Ian quando ela desligou o telefone.

- Temos que voltar para a Inglaterra.

Todos se assustaram.

- Mas nós não podemos Amy, e o meu pai?

- Seu pai está com a Nellie.

**Então o que acharam do capítulo 16 ?**

**Gostaram?**

**Odiaram?**

**Palpites sobre o que vai acontecer com a Nellie?**

**Me contem tudo nas Review, OK**


	17. Diversão no Avião

**Queridos Cahills,**

**Eu comecei a rir muito escrevendo esse capitulo...**

**Boa Leitura...**

Já haviam se passado 5hs desde que os irmãos Cahill tinham sido avisados que Nellie tinha sido raptada.

Ela estava trancada em um quarto sem janelas.

Um barulho na fechadura e a porta abriu.

- Minha cara Nellie.

- Nossa Vikram fiquei realmente surpresa quando você me raptou.

- Por quê? – Vikram parecia confuso

- Achei que mandaria a Morticia ou o Poindexter.

- Quem?

- A Natalie ou o Ian.

- Quer dizer que você ainda não sabe?

- Sei o que?

- Meus filhos me abandonaram, Ian me enfrentou e me atacou para salvar a garota Cahill, e os guardas me falaram que Natalie veio aqui vasculhou a mansão inteira com um garoto loiro de olhos verde-jade atrás dos dois.

- Sim, decididamente eles estão juntos – Nellie riu – Sabia que eles se gostavam, sabia desde a Coréia, principalmente Amy e Ian.

Vikram a encarou com um olhar mortal.

''_Como ela tem a audácia de insinuara que meus filhos gostam daqueles órfãos?''_

Vikram saiu irritado do quarto, e deixou a au pair trancada, ele não deveria machucá-la ainda.

* * *

><p>Amy estava aflita no jatinho particular dos Kabra.<p>

- Calma Amy ele não vai fazer nada a ela – disse Ian

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza – respondeu Amy com raiva

- Bom ele não quer a au pair, ele quer vocês.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Amy.

- Calma amor – disse Ian abraçando-a, e tentando conforta-la.

Mas não adiantou Amy começou a chorar.

Ian levantou levemente o queixo da garota e olhou nos seus olhos:

- Calma Amy, nós não podemos acelerar o tempo, nem o avião.

- M-Mas a N-Nellie.

- Vikram não fará mal a ela, pelo menos não até chegarmos lá.

Amy tremeu

- Já te disse que não vou deixar ele te fazer mal algum.

Amy sorriu

Os lábios de Ian encontraram os dela.

Dan e Natalie se levantaram.

Amy e Ian pararam de se beijar.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou Ian

- Ali na cozinha – Dan respondeu pegando a mão de Natalie e correndo para a cozinha, mas pararam ao ouvirem o grito de Ian. _''PAREM AI MESMO. ''_

- O que os dois pensam vão fazer. – disse Amy

- Pegar salgadinho – disse Natalie corando.

- Você não come salgadinho. – retrucou Ian

- Deixa a gente em paz – respondeu Dan

- Daniel volte aqui agora mesmo – disse Amy – É bom vocês dois se sentarem naquela poltrona nesse exato momento.

- Amy, na boa – disse Dan – a gente não quer ficar vendo você chorar.

- Nem vendo o Ian te beijar – acrescentou Natalie olhando feio para o irmão que a olhou com um olhar que dizia _''Você tem 11 anos, eu tenho 14 por isso posso''._

Dan e Amy conversavam pelo olhar.

''_Daniel pare de ficar se atracando com a Natalie a cada minuto que você pode''_

''_Você não está me ouvindo reclamar de você ficar se atracando com o Ian, então porque eu estou ouvindo você reclamar?''_

''_Em primeiro lugar eu não estava me atracando com o Ian, em segundo mesmo se estivesse ele é meu namorado e eu tenho 14 anos, você só tem 11, e em terceiro eu não quero que vocês fiquem agarrados. ''_

''_E desde quando você decide o que eu faço''_

''_Desde que eu sou mais velha e descobri que você fica se atracando com Natalie Kabra.''_

Amy poderia ser esperta, mas era devagar. E Dan tirou proveito disso.

- Muito bem – disse Dan pegando a mão de Natalie – Amy deixou, vamos.

Ian incrédulo virou para Amy.

- Você deixou?

- Não.

Amy começou a andar atrás deles, mas Ian a segurou.

- Pensando bem, não é uma idéia tão ruim eles irem para lá.

- Não? – perguntou Amy – Mas eles são crianças

- Crianças que já passaram por coisas que muitos adultos não passaram, deixe-os se divertirem um pouco.

- Mas eu acho que eles são um pouco novos demais para o tipo de diversão que querem.

- Deixa eles se divertirem ao modo deles – disse Ian

- É – respondeu Amy olhando feio para ele – Enfiando a língua um na boca do outro.

- Qual o problema – respondeu Ian com um olhar de carência nos olhos e um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios – Isso é divertido.

E dizendo isso caminhou até Amy.

**Então queridos Cahills... O que acharam?**

**Quem consegue adivinhar o que Ian fez quando caminhou até Amy?**

**Quero saber tudo nas Reviews**

**Créditos: A parte de ficar enfiando a língua na boca do outro vai para o filme do Zac Efron, ''17 outra vez'', que ele fala ''Descobri que tem uma panaca enfiando a língua na boca da minha filha''.**


	18. A Escolha

**Pessoal, espero que gostem...**

**Eles finalmente chegaram à Inglaterra de novo...**

***Boa Leitura***

Vikram recebeu um telefonema em seu escritório.

Lentamente ele caminhava até o quarto de onde levou a au pair adormecida para o subsolo da casa e sentou-a na mesma cadeira que colocara Amy.

* * *

><p>Amy estava aflita dentro da limusine, e agora todos também estavam eles estavam a caminho da mansão dos Kabra.<p>

- Chegamos

Quando o motorista disse isso Amy deu um pulo e soltou um gritinho agudo no banco ao lado de Ian.

- Calma Amy, nós chegamos.

- É exatamente por isso que ela gritou – disse Dan rispidamente para Ian, apesar de em parte estar agradecido por Ian não ter deixado Amy atrás dele e de Natt no avião.

Devagar os quatro entram na mansão.

Ela estava silenciosa, Ian abraçava Amy, fazia isso por que parecia que a garota desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

- Para onde devemos ir primeiro?

- Vamos nos separar – disse Ian – Dan e Natt você procuram do lado direito da casa e eu e Amy vamos do lado esquerdo, nos liguem se acharem.

- Não, você não vai com a minha irmã – era evidente que Dan ainda não confiava em Ian.

Os dois se encaravam, quando um grito cortou o salão.

- Nellie – exclamou Amy

- Ela está no subsolo – disse Natt

Não era possível destinguir quem corria mais rápido Amy ou Dan tentando chegar até Nellie ou Ian e Natalie tentando alcançar os irmãos Cahill.

* * *

><p>A visão que Amy teve foi horrível.<p>

Nellie estava sentada exatamente na mesma cadeira onde Vikram tentara matar-la. Vikram os encarava.

- Entrem crianças eu os esperava.

Os 4 quatro e pararam formando um semi-circulo, Ian ficou na extremidade da esquerda com Amy ao seu lado, seguida por Dan e na outra extremidade estava Natalie.

Estavam todos de frente para Vikram que estava agora de costas para Nellie.

- Você não sabe como estava ansioso para ver novamente a garota que roubou o coração do meu filho.

Ian corou.

Ela encarava Vikram com um olhar ao mesmo tempo frio e amedrontado.

- Vamos direto ao ponto Vikram – disse Dan – O que você quer?

- Bom... Vingança.

Todos na sala o olhavam

- Mas se você quer tanto Daniel vamos encurtar isso – disse Vikram com um sorrisinho nos lábios – Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de você agora.

Dan o encarava com ódio.

Vikram sacou uma arma do bolso e apontou para Amy.

- Muito bem querida, aqui é por ordem de idade, os mais velhos na frente.

Amy tremia, estava congelada no chão.

- Só que eu sou 3 meses mais velho que a Amy pai – disse Ian entrando na frente da garota – Pela ordem eu sou o primeiro.

Vikram se assustou e Ian sorriu.

- Não posso dizer que não estou espantado filho – falou Vikram – Mas não sei se sua mãe me perdoaria se eu te matasse garoto, por isso saia da frente.

- Você só mata a Amy me matando antes.

Vikram bufou

- Tudo bem Ian, mas sua amada tem vontade própria, ela tem direito a escolher se quer viver.

Ian parecia confuso.

- Muito bem Amy Cahill, me dirijo diretamente a você, e a ninguém mais – disse Vikram sorrindo – Você prefere a sua vida ou a do seu irmão?

E dizendo isso apontou a arma para o Dan.

**O que vocês acharam?**

**O que acham que vai acontecer?**

**Reviews com opiniões, críticas que podem ser até negativas... **

**Prometo grandes e emoções surpresas para os próximos capítulos...**


	19. O Sacrifício

**Espero estar matando a curiosidade de vocês com esse capitulo...**

**A minha fic está chegando ao fim acho que em uns 3, ou 4 capitulos eu acabo ela...**

**Esse capítulo ficou bem pequenininho... Exatamente 386 palavras...  
><strong>

***Boa Leitura***

_*relembrando*_

_- Muito bem Amy Cahill, me dirijo diretamente a você, e a ninguém mais – disse Vikram sorrindo – Você prefere a sua vida ou a do seu irmão?_

_E dizendo isso apontou a arma para o Dan._

Amy estava congelada, ela não conseguia se mover, nem falar; sentiu Ian congelar também a sua frente.

Dan empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo.

Natalie parecia incrédula, parecia estar congelada no chão.

Amy olhava para Vikram, ela já sabia, sua vida, Dan não deveria morrer por ela, só não conseguia dizer isso, e Vikram entendeu errado.

- Achei que fosse melhor que isso Amy.

Vikram puxou o gatilho.

Como se fosse uma novela todos os acontecimentos seguintes aconteceram em 1 segundo.

Amy gritou _''Não''_

Ian olhava incrédulo ainda congelado ao chão.

Dan gritou _''Ian protege a minha irmã''_

* * *

><p>Foi como se Ian tivesse levado um choque de realidade.<p>

Ele correu e se jogou no chão ao lado do corpo que levara um tiro.

- Por que você fez isso – o garoto chorava ao lado do corpo de Natalie, que tinha uma bala abaixo do seio esquerdo, perto, ou talvez no coração.

Natalie havia entrado na frente Dan impedindo-o de levar um tiro.

Dan estava do seu outro lado.

- Por que você fez isso Natalie?

- Por que eu... Eu simplesmente não podia deixar você morrer.

**Pessoal esse ficou um capítulo bem pequeno, mas eu gostei...**

**Então o que vocês acharam?**

**Surpresos?**

**Me digam nos Reviews...**

**Beijinhos...**


	20. No Hospital

**Curiosos para saber o que aconteceu com a Natt...**

**O que Vikram vai fazer...**

***Boa Leitura***

A ambulância chegou 5 minutos depois que Vikram chamou.

Ele não havia chegado perto do corpo da filha, mas Amy podia ver a dor em seus olhos, afinal ela era sua filha.

Dan e Ian estavam desesperados ao lado da garota, ela estava inconsciente, mas ainda respirava.

Amy estava sentada no chão ao lado de Ian que estava incrédulo e de vez em quando lançava olhares tristes e nervosos ao pai, Dan estava do outro lado do corpo de Natalie o garoto já tinha gritado com Vikram.

_Flashback_

''_Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Natalie, não me interessa o que, mas eu vou fazer questão de te matar pessoalmente Vikram, sem me importar com o que pode acontecer, mas te prometo você não vai viver para contar a sua história na prisão para os seus coleguinha assassinos. ''_

Vikram fora na ambulância com Natalie, contra a vontade de Dan.

- Ele vai aproveitar para acabar de matar ela – gritou para Ian.

Mas os para-médicos disseram que só era permitidos acompanhantes maiores de 18 anos.

Eles entraram em uma Ferrari vermelhinha, na garagem dos Kabra.

Mesmo não tendo permissão legal, Ian sentou-se no volante e Dan no bando de trás, Amy sabia que se não estivessem indo correndo para o hospital atrás de Natalie Dan teria curtido muito o passeio em uma Ferrari.

Amy colocou o cinto de segurança, o portão da garagem não tinha nem se aberto completamente quando Ian pisou no acelerador, a garota viu o velocímetro passar de 0 à 200 em 5 segundos.

- IAN – Gritou Amy com os cabelos esvoaçando – VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA QUE SABE DIRIGIR.

Dan gritava no banco de trás.

- ACELERA ISSO IAN.

- NÃO, DIMINUI IAN, DIMINUI.

Ian parou no farol.

- Claro que tenho certeza de que sei dirigir Amy.

- Já passou pela cabeça de vocês que quem tem que chegar rápido no hospital é a ambulância e não a gente?

Amy sentiu dois pares de olhos a encararem fuzilantemente.

O farol abriu e novamente Ian voltou a acelerar o carro, mas não tanto, Amy estava em dúvida se ele naão fizera isso por que ela estava com medo, ou se por que ele estava com medo de ouvir o pior dos médicos.

* * *

><p>- Hey, alguém ai pode me soltar daqui – disse a au pair Nellie Gómez ainda pendurada na cadeira acima do tanque.<p>

Todos haviam saído numa correria atrás de Natalie Kabra que se esqueceram completamente dela.

* * *

><p>Eles chegaram ao hospital.<p>

Vikram estava na sala de espera falando com o médico.

- Ela vai fazer uma cirurgia para a retirada da bala.

Em seu olhar era possível ver a dor.

- Parece que a bala pegou a alguns centímetros de seu coraçãozinho.

Amy tentava confortar Ian.

- Calma amor, ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

- Espero – se intrometeu Dan – Espero – E dizendo isso lanço um olhar raivoso para o pai da garota.

* * *

><p>3 horas se passaram e eles ainda estavam sentados na sala de espera do hospital aflitos por notícia de Natalie.<p>

Foi quando um médico de no mínimo 65 anos chegou e disse:

- Família da senhorita Natalie. K

- Sim – disse Vikram levantando-se em um salto.

- As minhas notícias não são boas para vocês – disse o médico tirando seus óculos de pelo menos 5 graus

- O coração dela não resistiu – O médico parecia nervoso – Fizemos de tudo para salva-la... Mas ela faleceu.

**Então o que vocês acham que será a reação do Vikram?**

**E do Dan?**

**E do Ian?**

**E da Amy?**

**Então no percam o próximo capitulo de 'A Surpresa'...**

**Tudo bem a última parte ficou com cara de narração de novela mexicana, ou desenho animado...**

**Mas não se esqueçam de deixar os Reviews...**


	21. Lucidez e Loucura

**Olá novamente queridos Cahills...**

**Desculpe pela demora é que eu salvei o arquivo no lugar errado e não achava ele...**

**O que acharam do que aconteceu com a Natt (eu vi ninguém gostou)...**

**Acho que pelo nome já da para ter uma boa idéia do que vai acontecer...  
><strong>

***Boa Leitura***

O médico ainda estava com eles quando Dan se virou para trás.

- Eu te avisei – gritou para Vikram.

Mas antes que Daniel pudesse se mexer Vikram desmaiou no chão da sala de espera.

O médico arregalou os olhos.

- Desmaios são freqüentes na perda de parentes.

* * *

><p>Eles agora estavam sentados do lado de fora de um quarto enquanto o médico examinava Vikram.<p>

- Ian – disse Dan – Não me leve a mal não, mas eu vou matar o seu pai.

Amy sentiu uma leve vontade de perguntar a Dan quando que ele começara a se importar tanto com a vida de Natalie, mas não achou apropriado. Até ela estava abalada com a morte da garota.

Ian ao seu lado chorava. Ela tentava consola-lo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Ela simplesmente o abraçou, e o deixou chorar em silêncio a morte da irmã.

Sozinha com seus pensamentos Amy pensou:

''_O que Ian vai fazer agora? Acho que ele não vai querer voltar a viver com o pai, não depois de hoje. ''_

A porta do quarto abriu, um médico de uns 40 anos saiu e disse:

- Ele está bem...

Mas Dan o interrompeu...

- Ele está bem... Aquele desgraçado está bem – sua respiração era irregular e ele estava quase gritando – Não por muito tempo... Se eu chegar perto dele eu mato ele... Mato aquele desgraçado que tirou a vida da minha Natalie.

O médico se assustou, mas resolveu não falar nada.

- O deixem dormir por umas 2 horas, ele está fraco.

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas depois...<strong>

O médico voltou ao quarto e examinou Vikram de novo quando saiu falou:

- Ele não está... Bom é melhor vocês verem...

Quando eles entraram no quarto Vikram estava deitado em uma maca com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Não preciso nem dizer que Dan tentou voar no pescoço dele assim que passou pela porta, mas Amy segurou e acenou para Ian com a cabeça, seu olhar dizia:

''_Respeita, ele é pai do Ian''_

Mas Dan respondeu pelo olhar:

''_Mas ele matou a própria filha... Ele não merece viver... Nem que seja pai do grande amor da sua vida''_

Antes mesmo que Amy pudesse soltar ele Vikram falou:

- Crianças que bom que vieram... Vocês sabiam que eu não recebo visitas desde terça? – ele suspirou – Nem a minha princesinha vem me visitar mais.

Os olhos dos três se arregalaram e os seus queixos caíram simultaneamente.

Mas Dan se irritou.

- Como assim, claro que a Natalie não vai vir – ele parou para respirar – Você m-matou e-ela.

Vikram o olhou confuso:

- Não isso é impossível – ele tinha um olhar sonhador – Eu nunca faria mal a minha princesa.

O médico interrompeu:

- Então era isso que eu tinha a dizer – ele respirou fundo – Ele não apresenta sinais de lucidez.

- Como assim... Eu não posso matá-lo se ele não entender – disse Dan – Não vai ter graça, ele precisa sentir a dor e saber que está sentindo e por que.

**MUARRARRA...**

**E aí o que acharam?**

**Bom o próximo capítulo vai ser mais legal... Prometo... Eu ri quando tive a idéia...**

**Esse capitulo eu definitivamente não gostei...**

**Não se esqueçam dos meus reviews que para mim são como olhar um belo por do sol, ou um arco-íris no céu... Transmitem-me a mesma felicidade...**


	22. Chá Gelado

**Aqui está o que eu creio que será o penúltimo capitulo... Espero que gostem...**

***Boa Leitura***

Ian parceia estar em choque de novo.

- C-Como a-assim?

- Bom – disse o médico – Ele teve uma grande perda não é.

- Sim – disse Dan com raiva – Conta pontos a mais para isso ter acontecido se ele puxou o gatilho da arma que matou a própria filha?

Agora era oficial o médico estava assustado.

- C-Como assim ele matou a própria filha.

- Amy resumiu o máximo que pode o que acontecera na mansão Kabra.

O médico parecia não ter acreditado neles.

- Vocês me dão licença – falou – Será preciso mais alguns exames para saber se isso será permanente ou não.

* * *

><p>Eles saíram do quarto e sentaram nos banquinhos da lanchonete.<p>

Ian ainda estava desolado.

- Não acredito – lamentava o garoto – Por que logo com a Natt, ela era tão jovem, por que não fui eu no lugar dela?

Passaram-se aproximadamente 30 minutos e eles ainda estavam chorando e lamentando até que ouviram uma voz familiar.

- Ian, eu quero chá gelado.

Dan se virou em um impulso e ao ver Natalie Kabra parada com uma camisola branca até o joelho gritou:

- ASSOMBRAÇÃO.

**E aí gostaram desse capitulo?**

**Eu sei que ele ficou bem pequenininho, mas eu AMEI...**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews... Podem até falar mal...**


	23. Para Onde Vamos?

***Boa Leitura***

- Eu não sou uma assombração Daniel Cahill – disse Natalie indignada – Eu salvo a sua vida e é assim que você me recebe.

Dan estava perplexo.

Natalie estava ali, em sua frente, parada, viva.

Ele não acreditava e pelo visto Amy e Ian também não.

Amy se levantou do banco e tocou levemente o ombro de Natalie.

- Você está viva?

- E por que não estaria?

- Me deixa ver – respondeu Ian parecendo ter saído do estado de choque - Por que você levou um tiro perto do coração e o médico disse que você tinha morrido.

- Mas eu não morri.

Nisso uma enfermeira veio correndo pelo corredor.

- A senhorita não podia ter saído da cama – disse a mulher – Tem que fazer repouso.

- Mas eu quero chá gelado.

- Mas a senhora não pode sair da cama.

- Só que como ninguém me deu eu vim pedir para o meu irmão.

- VOCÊS PODEM FICAR QUIETOS – Gritou Ian, todos ficaram quietos instantaneamente - PODE ME EXPLICAR COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVA?

- Olha, a bala atingiu a 16 milímetros e meio do meu coração e os médicos a tiraram.

- Mas o médico disse que você tinha morrido.

O médico que havia dito a eles que Natalie estava morta interrompeu a conversa.

- Com licença, vocês são a família de Natalie K.?

- Sim e o senhor já nos perguntou isso e disse que ela havia morrido – falou Ian calmamente – Mas ela está aqui e viva.

- Não, o senhor deve estar enganado garotinho, eu disse a família de Natalya K. que ela estava morta, e um homem moreno que imaginei ser seu filho desmaiou na hora, e está na enfermaria, apresenta sinais de loucura.

Dan o encarou.

- O senhor disse para nós que a pessoa errada morreu; o senhor disse para a família de Natalie. K que ela havia falecido.

O médico parecia muito sem graça com o que acabara de escutar.

- Bom me descul – Mas ele não tinha acabado de falar Natalie o interrompeu:

- Como assim o meu pai está na enfermaria e apresenta sinais de loucura.

- Bom... – disse Dan – Quando o médico disse que você tinha morrido... Ele meio que desmaiou... E...

- E o que Daniel?

- Quando acordou, não estava muito bom.

Natalie abaixou a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo.

A garota começou a andar.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Dan

- Vou para o quarto – disse com a voz falha – A enfermeira disse que eu tenho que fazer repouso.

- Nós vamos com você – disse Ian

- Por favor... Deixem-me sozinha... Só um pouco.

Ian conseguia entender isso, em parte ele também sentia isso, sua mãe estava presa, seu pai louco, eles estavam sozinho, ele havia sentido uma sensação de vazio quando achou que Natalie estava morta, que agora estava se preenchendo lentamente de novo.

Ele não podia deixar de ficar chateado, mesmo não tendo sido muito bons, Vikram e Isabel eram seus pais, e agora ele não os tinha mais. Será que é assim que Amy se sentia em relação aos pais dela?

Ele a abraçou sem pensar, ela um pouco confusa retribuiu o abraço.

Aproximadamente 15 minutos depois eles entraram no quarto de Natalie, ela já não parecia tão abatida com a notícia sobre seu pai do que quando a recebera, mas era visível que havia chorado.

- Está bem querida? – perguntou Dan sentando na cama e passando o braço ao redor dela.

- Estou... Acho... – Ela levantou a cabeça.

Dan olhou nos seus olhos, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

Natalie sentiu o seu humor melhorando aos poucos com os lábios de Daniel colados aos seus.

O beijo foi interrompido por uma bolinha de papel.

- QUEM FEZ ISSO? – Gritou a garota

- Só porque você levou um tiro não quer dizer que vocês podem ficar se beijando na minha frente quando quiserem, falou... É nojento olhar as pessoas se beijando

Natalie pegou a bolinha e jogou no Ian.

- Olha quem fala.

- Vocês dois podem parar – pediu Amy.

- Tudo bem amor.

Mas Ian ainda encarava Dan.

- Então... – perguntou Natalie quebrando o silêncio – O que faremos Ian?

- Como assim?

- Bom... Nossa mãe está presa, nosso pai louco e somos menores de idade.

- Tem razão isso é um problema.

Amy e Dan se olharam por breves instantes. Conversavam pelo olhar.

''_Coitados, será que não podemos ajudá-los? – disse Amy''_

''_Não sei Nellie não aprovaria – disse Dan''_

''_É Nellie não aprovaria – concordou Amy – Falando nisso cadê a Nellie?''_

As palavras de Amy saíram de sua cabeça e foram pronunciadas pelos seus lábios.

- Pessoal... Nós esquecemos a Nellie amarrada na casa de vocês.

Inesperadamente Ian começou a rir.

- O que foi? –perguntou Amy.

- Bom nós esquecemos a au pair de vocês pendurada em uma cadeira acima de um tanque – disse Ian rindo – Imagina como ela deve estar agora.

Amy conseguia visualizar a cena de Nellie gritando feito uma louca por ajuda e dizendo que quando os visse novamente ia matá-los por terem esquecido ela.

- Vocês esqueceram a Nellie? – perguntou Natalie – Como? – Ela ria

- É que... Saímos... Com pressa atrás de você. – disse Dan

- Er... Passou pela cabeça de vocês – disse Natalie – Que quem tinha que chegar aqui era a ambulância?

Dan e Ian a encararam e Amy disse:

- Eu falei para vocês, mas alguém me escutou?

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e uma garota com cabelos repicados loiros e várias mechas coloridas entrou.

- Oi Natalie, legal estar viva – disse Nellie – AMY, DAN E IAN, COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM ME ESQUECER PENDURADA EM UM TANQUE? VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU PODIA TER MORRIDO?

- Uhm a Natalie também... – começou Dan

- Você não ia a corda agüenta um peso de 400 quilos – completou Ian

Nellie o encarou com um olhar fuzilante.

- Ah, claro, só porque a corda agüentava um peso de 400 quilos não quer dizer que vocês poderiam me deixar pendurada nela olhando vocês saírem em uma Ferrari, com o Ian dirigindo, vocês sabem o que poderia ter acontecido com uma criança no volante, uma criança que não sabe dirigir e não tem carteira.

- IAN KABRA, VOCÊ VEIO DIRIGINDO DE FERRARI ATÉ AQUI?

- Não vim andando Natt.

Ela o encarou.

- Ta, mas vamos voltar ao que falávamos antes da Nellie chegar.

- Como assim? – Nellie pareceu ofendida.

- Tem a nossa Tia Camilly, ela mora nos E.U.A não é? – disse Ian

- É ela sempre foi legal conosco, será que ela nos aceitaria na casa dela? – disse Natalie.

- E porque não aceitaria, vocês são sobrinhos dela? – disse Dan

- Bom... Meu pai e ela meio que não se falam há uns 7 anos; eles brigaram por causa da busca. – disse Ian – E nós nem sabemos onde ela mora.

''_Eu queria convidar eles para ficarem com a gente até podermos encontrar a tia deles, mas se eu fizer isso a Nellie e o Dan me matam''._

Mal havia acabado de pensar isso Nellie disse:

- Vocês podem ficar com a gente, e nós ajudamos vocês a encontrar a tia de vocês.

Amy arregalou os olhos para Nellie.

- Ótima idéia Nellie – exclamou Dan

Então com olhos ainda arregalados Amy se virou para Dan.

- Sério – disse Natalie.

- Claro – disse Nellie sorrindo para Amy.

**Bom pessoal, primeiramente eu sei que disse que esse era o último mais terá mais dois, e ai sim acabará.**

**Em segundo lugar, eu ODIEI esse capítulo. Acho que a minha criatividade está indo embora.**

**Mas me mandem Reviews com a opinião de vocês... **


	24. Intenções

**Esse é o Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que gostem...**

***Boa Leitura***

Uma semana depois a Natalie saiu do hospital.

Os 5 foram para Boston, não antes é claro da Natalie levar a Amy para fazer compras e no salão de beleza e do Dan andar de Ferrari com o Ian para eles baterem um papinho 'amigável'.

* * *

><p>O dia estava claro, era um sábado, Natalie arrastara Amy e Nellie pra fazerem compras na Inglaterra no penúltimo dia deles lá.<p>

Dan e Ian haviam ficados sozinhos em casa.

- Ian, vamos dar uma volta de Ferrari?

- Você sabe que eu não posso dirigir, sua irmã me mata se eu tirar aquele carro da garagem de novo.

- Mas ela nem vai saber.

- Não, eu não vou trair a confiança da Amy. _''Não de novo''_ – completou mentalmente.

- Se você não for Ian Kabra – disse Dan encarando ele com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Eu conto para ela daquela garota que você beijou quando ela estava com a Natalie ontem no salão.

- Mas que garota? – Ian disse confuso – Não beijei garota nenhuma.

- Mas em quem a Amy vai acreditar? – disse ele com carinha de cachorrinho sem dono – Em mim, no irmão dela, que só quero o bem dela, ou em você que já traiu a confiança dela tantas e tantas vezes?

- Você não faria isso Daniel!

- Ah faria!

- Você joga sujo garoto.

- Olha quem fala.

''_Não acredito que vou fazer isso'' – pensou_

- Vamos – disse se levantando do sofá.

* * *

><p><em>Parados no farol...<em>

- Oi – disse uma garota loira com olhos extremamente azuis em uma eco-sport preta – Meu nome é Julia, e o seu gato?

Ian olhou para os lados dentro de sua Ferrari conversível.

- Você está falando comigo?

- Com quem mais estaria? Com esse pirralho do seu lado? É claro que é com você.

Ian corou levemente

**- **É, mas acontece que o pirralho aqui do lado – disse Dan nervoso – É irmão da namorada dele.

- Ah então você tem namorada? Cadê ela? – disse Julia fingindo estar confusa – Ela não sabe que quando se tem um namorado tão bonito não se pode deixar sozinho?

- Ela está com a irmã dele que coincidentemente é a minha namorada – disse Dan fuzilando a garota com os olhos.

O farol abriu.

- Vai Ian, acelera isso.

Ian acelerou o carro, e eles continuaram o passeio de Ferrari.

Dan já estava vermelho de raiva quando ele e Ian pararam em um café, além da Julia, mais 3 meninas haviam 'mexido' com o Ian.

- O que foi Daniel – disse Ian com um sorriso malicioso – Você que quis andar de Ferrari comigo.

Dan o encarou.

Eles entraram.

Ian pediu um café com leite e Dan um milk-shake de chocolate.

- Então Ian – disse Dan – Eu não te chamei para andar de Ferrari, só para andar de Ferrari.

- Não? – disse Ian surpreso.

- Não. Eu quero falar com você sobre a minha irmã.

Ian hesitou um pouco antes de rir e perguntar por quê. Daniel parecia sério.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ian – disse Dan – Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã? **(Nossa essa pergunta tem muita cara de pai protetor)**

- Como assim Daniel?

- Cara você não tem noção de quanto a Amy chorou depois da Coréia por sua causa, eu não quero ver mais a minha irmã sofrer daquele jeito, Ian.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso com ela – disse Ian – Eu sei que não foi certo, naquela época eu ainda era preso a Isabel, eu só fiz o que ela mandou, fazer a Amy se apaixonar por mim para enganá-la mais facilmente – ele hesitou – Mas não deu certo Dan.

- Não Ian, deu muito certo, mais do que você imagina.

- Não falo dela não ter se apaixonado por mim, isso eu sei que saiu como o planejado – ele respirou fundo – Me refiro ao fato de eu ter me apaixonado por ela, quando eu abandonei vocês o meu coração ficou com ela, tudo que eu falei para a Amy foi verdade, o beijo na Coréia foi verdade.

Ian respirou fundo.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ BEIJOU A AMY NA CORÉIA!

Ian se sentiu corar, _''A Amy não havia contado a eles''_.

- Dan fala baixo, está todo mundo olhando para nós – disse Ian.

Dan respirava irregularmente, ele fechou os lhos por alguns minutos.

- Então foi por isso – disse Dan ainda de olhos fechados – Você a beijou, você deu esperanças para ela de que vocês poderiam ficar juntos.

- Daniel eu te prometo que eu não vou decepcionar a Amy, não de novo, eu não tão burro quanto pareço, não vou cometer o erro de perder a Amy de novo.

- Você tem certeza de que não é burro? – disse Dan, mas não era uma piada nem uma gracinha – Você a traiu de mais, na verdade só estamos aqui porque você a traiu Ian.

- Daniel eu demorei, mas aprendi, não farei isso de novo.

- É mesmo, me de uma boa razão acreditar em você.

- Eu amo a sua irmã.

- Ahã...

- Você não acredita em mim, não é? – disse Ian

- Não - disse Dan - Ian, você não sabe o medo que eu senti quando a minha irmã desapareceu depois de ter ido se encontrar com você. – Dan estava sério, mas parecia que podia desabar em lágrimas a qualquer momento – Ian ela é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo, minha mãe, meu pai e a Grace se foram, eu só tenho a Amy.

- Pode deixar – disse Ian – Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela.

- Ian o problema é que ao contrário dela eu ainda não confio em você. – Dan continuava sério

- Você podia confiar em mim Daniel – agora Ian também estava sério – Eu não vou magoar a Amy nunca mais, não importa o que aconteça eu vou estar sempre com ela – ele relutou por alguns instantes – Eu precisei de tempo para entender, mas agora já entendi.

- Entender o que?

- Que eu preciso da Amy pra viver. Só ela me da motivos suficientes para respirar.

- Olha Ian, ela já escolheu ficar com você, mas é bom que você saiba – disse Dan – Se você magoar ela eu acabo com você. Entendeu?

Ian acentiu espantado.

''_Daniel Cahill acabou de me ameaçar?''_

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente 10 minutos depois que Ian e Dan chegaram as garotas entraram pela porta a frente.<p>

- Não foi tão ruim foi Amy?

- Não, não foi.

- Amy, legal você ter chegado, deixa eu te contar uma coisa que eu descobri sobre a busca, me deixa ver, na Coréia.

Amy arregalou os olhos para ele.

''_O que ele pode ter descoberto sobre a Coréia?''_

- Então maninha eu estava conversando com o Ian sobre você – ele havia agora andado até ela – E ele me disse algo que aconteceu na Coréia que eu não sabia.

O coração de Amy acelerou. _''Ele sabe, ele sabe''_

- Quando você chorou noites e mais noites por causa dele, eu achei que era raiva por ele ter nos abandonado, por você gostar dele – Dan parou e sorriu para ela, ele estava se divertindo – Mas você esqueceu de dizer que você chorava por que o Ian havia te dado esperanças.

- Como assim esperanças? – disse Nellie mordendo um hambúrguer.

Amy estava vermelha e paralisada na porta ainda, e Ian estava com a cara enterrada em uma almofada no sofá.

''_Cara eu fiz merda, a Amy vai me matar. ''_ – pensou Ian

- Então ela também não te contou Nellie? – Dan reprimia uma risada.

- Não, fala logo garoto. – disse Nellie impaciente

- É Dan fala logo – disse Natalie

- Bom – disse tentando ficar sério – Por que você não contou que o Ian tinha te beijado?

- É só isso – disse Nellie – Todo esse suspense para um beijo

- É – disse Dan rindo – Mas a Amy está vermelha.

- E o Ian quase se enterrando no sofá – disse Natalie entre gargalhadas.

- VOCÊS PODEM PARAR. – Gritou Ian se levantando do sofá, um tanto corado.

- Nossa Ian, não precisa ficar nervoso, é só brincadeira – disse Natalie puxando o Dan para cima.

Todos saíram da sala deixando Amy e Ian sozinho.

Amy ainda estava postada na porta paralisada.

- Am? – disse Ian – Você está bem?

Ela não se mexia, Ian levantou do sofá e foi até ela.

- Amor? – disse passando a mão no rosto dela. – Está bem?

- P-Porq-que c-contou p-para e-ele?

- Foi sem querer, eu achei que ele sabia.

Amy o olhava.

- Está brava comigo?

Ela sorriu.

- Não – disse – Pelo menos eu acho.

Os seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave e quente.

**Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas gostei mais do que do anterior. Achei que o fim ficou bobo...**

**Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, então me mandem muitos reviews para eu ficar feliz...**


	25. Despedidas

**Olá queridos Cahills, esse é o último capítulo... Espero que gostem...**

***Boa Leitura***

Eles haviam voado para Boston em um avião de classe econômica, o que fez Natalie reclamar muito.

Quando chegaram, Ian levou as malas para cima. E foi com Amy ver a casa.

- Foi aqui que eu estava – disse apontando para um balanço – Quando a campainha tocou e a sua carta chegou para mim.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos lá fora, eu quero curtir o sol – ele sorriu – Você sabe né, na Inglaterra não faz muito sol.

- Vamos – disse Amy sorrindo.

De mãos dadas eles caminharam para fora e deitaram na grama do jardim. Juntos ele observaram as formas das nuvens brancas no céu.

- Amy a Nellie está ai? - disse uma voz feminina – E quem é _ele_?

- Ta sim Camily – respondeu Amy – E esse é o Ian.

Eles se levantaram.

Camily olhava imobilizada para Ian.

- I-Ian?

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Amy

- É você? – perguntou Camily – I-Ian K-Kabra?

Ian acentiu com a cabeça, ele a olhava de boca aberta.

Camily correu e abraçou Ian com muita força fazendo Amy quase cair quando entrou entre eles.

- VOCÊS SE CONHECEM? – gritou Amy – O-OI EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

Quando eles finalmente se separaram Ian disse:

- Amy essa é a minha tia Camily.

**(Ta ficou idiota, eu sei)**

* * *

><p>- Então meu irmão ficou louco, minha cunhada está presa – disse Camily – E vocês querem ficar comigo?<p>

- Isso – concordou Natalie

- Eu avisei que isso aconteceria se ele continuasse levando essa busca tão a sério, mas ele me ouviu?

- É nós podemos ficar com você? – perguntou Ian de mãos dadas com Amy.

Ela ficou séria.

- É claro que podem – falou abrindo um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

><p>Camily morava a duas quadras de distancia da casa dos Cahill. Ela foi buscar o carro para levar as malas dos sobrinhos para casa dela.<p>

Depois de tudo estar na sala da casa, Amy e Ian foram para fora se despedir. Bom não seria uma despedida real, eles não estariam muito longe, só duas quadras, e provavelmente estudariam juntos.

- Ian eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa – disse Amy

- O que? – perguntou passando o braço na cintura de Amy.

- Bom depois de toda essa confusão eu não tive tempo de te perguntar.

O olhar de Ian estava aflito e confuso, ele precisava saber o que Amy queria dizer.

- Você realmente me ama?

Ele sentiu o seu coração acelerar, e podia ouvir o d Amy acelerando também.

- Responde logo Ian.

- Amo, muito Amy, muito mesmo – ele respirou fundo – Mas só descobri isso agora, quando percebi temi que fosse tarde demais.

- Não Ian, nunca será tarde demais.

Ele sorriu para ela. Seus lábios foram em direção aos dela, mas a garota desviou.

Os olhos dela estavam aflitos como se a resposta dele não tivesse eliminado todas as dúvidas dela.

Ian começou a cantar baixinho, não sabia se ele cantava para Amy para ele mesmo, para se acalmar.

''_Meu coração e meu sorriso..._

_São seus por estar aqui comigo..._

_Você é tudo que preciso..._

_Mas seus olhos não mentem, nem sua voz..._

_Sinto uma dor..._

_Bem aqui dentro... _

_Por ver que se sente tão só..._

_Quero conhecer... O que te deixa assim..._

_Então me abrace..._

_Diz pra mim... Por que insiste tanto em se preocupar?_

_Por que há tanto medo em seu olhar?_

_Diga pra mim... O que posso fazer por você..._

_Quero saber..._

_Seu sorriso é tudo o que eu quero viver..._

Amy sorriu, mas em seus olhos uma preocupação ainda era visível.

- O que foi Amy? – perguntou Ian – Por favor, me diga.

- Eu queria saber – Amy respirou fundo – Se você me ama com todo o seu coração.

- Não, só te amo com metade dele.

- Como assim?

- Com metade do meu coração eu te amo – disse Ian - A outra metade está com você Amy.

Ela sorriu mas Ian viu que ainda estava preocupada.

- Amy pode falar, o que mais?

- O nosso amor terá um final feliz.

- Não – respondeu Ian.

- N-Não? – falou Amy.

- Não Amy – disse Ian sorrindo – Por que amor de verdade não tem fim.

Uma lágrima brotou na extremidade do olho de Amy.

- I-Ian i-isso f-foi l-lindo.

Ele somente sorriu.

- Ian eu nem sei o que diz... – começou Amy.

Os lábios de Ian não deixaram ela terminar, pois a silenciaram com um beijo quente e apaixonado, agora Amy sabia que podia estar com Ian sem ter medo do que Isabel e Vikram pudessem fazer, e Ian sabia que não podia mais viver sem ter seus braços em volta de Amy.

**Gente esse é o fim... ****THE END****...**

**Gostaram? Eu gostei! **

**Na boa eu desisti de dizer que odiei um capítulo por que alguém mandou eu me internar... (isso mesmo to falando de você Jady)**

**Mas eu gostei mesmo desse capítulo, mas achei que ficou bobo, principalmente a parte da música... Não faz sentido...**


	26. Agradecimentos

**Isso não é mais um capítulo não...**

**É só para agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic...**

**Então ai vai:**

**Izzy Cahill: **_Izzy eu te conheço e você é uma grande amiga para mim... Eu amo as suas fics, você é muito criativa, divertida e legal... Juntas nós ainda vamos viciar muito mais pessoas em The 39 Clues... Você mora no meu coração amiga e daqui você não sai... Beijinhos..._

**Jady Cahill: **_Jady, Jady, Jady... __Bom eu amo muito conversar com você... A gente conversa de tantas coisas... Para mim você é uma grande amiga e eu gosto muito de você... Ah é claro eu já ia me esquecendo, você tem ótimas idéias e é muito criativa... Mora aqui no meu s2... Beijinhos..._

**CaahT39C: **_Ai Caah, eu chorei tanto lendo a 'Nota' que você escreveu; para mim você escreve muito bem, eu amo as suas fics, principalmente mensagens, borboletas e Doce Isabel... Fiquei muito feliz quando você resolveu voltar a escrever..._

**Fe Cahill: **_Fe eu gosto muito de você, você me deixa muito curiosa em relação ao que acontecera nos próximos capítulos das suas fics... Eu realmente adorei a sua fic 'De repente 30: Versão The 39 Clues', mas você deve ter percebido isso porque eu não paro de te perguntar coisas sobre ela... Você escreve muito bem, e é extremamente diferente do que eu te imaginei (fisicamente)... _

**SandraP: **_Obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, eu não posso falar como você escreve porque você não tem fic aqui ainda, mas eu acho que só pelo fato de você gostar de ler você já deve escrever bem, por isso te peço para postar alguma fic... Por Favor..._

**Ange Paris: **_Falando sério Ange, você para mim é uma das maiores escritoras do Fanfiction, a sua história me prendeu, eu amo ela, tem de tudo, suspense, mistério, romance... Eu te adoro muito mesmo..._

**Annah Cahill: **_Eu gosto muito do jeito que você escreve, e da suas fics, e de você também, você é muito legal... Continue..._

**MariCahillMadrigal: **_Mari querida, você é a diferente daqui, porque a minha fic preferida sua não é de The 39 Clues e sim de Harry Potter... Mas eu adorei muito, você escreve muito bem... Continue_

**Ana Virgínia: **_Ana você não tem Fanfiction, então eu não sei muito bem o que falar sobre você, já que nunca conversei com você e nem li nada que você escreveu... Mas você lê as minhas fics sempre, e eu adoro os seus reviews..._

**Luísa Cahill: **_Eu vi que você tem perfil aqui no fanfiction, mas não tem nenhuma fic, então devo perguntar, vai postar quando? Valeu por ler a minha fic..._

**Mah Cahill2904: **_Eu também te conheço Mah e você é minha amiga, eu gosto da sua fic, mas não demore tanto para postar ta... Você mora no meu s2 e daqui não sai..._

**Lauren Collins: **_Eu amo conversar com você Lauren, e também amo as suas fics, ri muito com elas, você tem muita criatividade e é muito legal... E como eu gosta de Pretty Little Liars..._

**Clara Cahill: **_Eu amo conversar com você Clara, sério, amo mesmo, eu ainda estou com uma leve impressão de que eu te assustei quando te disse o que acontece com quem me irrita. Rsrsrs, você se assustou?_

**Bom pessoal o que eu quis dizer aqui é que estou muito grata por vocês terem lido a minha fic...**

**Eu gosto muito de escrever aqui no fanfiction... E gosto muito de todas vocês... As vezes eu tenho mais assunto com o pessoal daqui do que com quem ta on-line no meu MSN...**

**PS: Se alguém ler a minha fic depois desse capítulo e não tiver o nome ai e quiser um agradecimento me manda uma PM...**

**Beijinhos...**

**PPS: Vocês já leram as minhas outras fics?**

**- 7 Things**

**- Ajuda**

**- My Sweet Sixteen**

**- O Bebê**


End file.
